Forgive or Forget
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been together for two years and now it's their anniversary and Inuyasha wants to break up with Kagome. What's his reason for doing this and what does Kikyo and Koga have to do with it?
1. The break up

Top of Form

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello again guys this is my second Inuyasha fic so please be gentle with me okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

It's was Monday March 10th, also it was Kagome and Inuyasha's two year anniversary and something unexpected was going to happen on this joyous day for the two of them.

Kagome was in her room reading a magazine when the phone started to ring.

RING, RING, RING

She picked up the phone recognizing the number on her caller id.

"Hi Inuyasha, what's up?" She said speaking into the mouthpiece.

"Hi Kagome, well I was wondering since it's our anniversary and all we could go out to dinner or something." Inuyasha said talking to his girlfriend.

" Sure I'd love to, what time?"

"Uhhhh…does five sound good?"

"Ummm…at five I'm doing something, but how about seven?"

"Okay seven o'clock then. I'll pick you up then, see you Kag."

"Okay see you at seven Inu." After that she hung up the phone and started getting ready for her date. Later around six o'clock Kagome's going through her closet trying to find something good to wear for tonight until Sango comes in the room.

"Sango." Kagome says coming out of the closet holding two outfits in her hand.

"Which outfit do you think I should wear to dinner tonight?"

"Does it matter Kagome? I'm sure he'll like whatever outfit you have on" said Sango with a smile on her face.

" Your probably right Sango, I'm sure he'll like whatever I have on." said Kagome smiling back at her friend.

" I know I'm right, I mean come on look at you your pretty in almost anything plus he really loves you Kag." after that Sango left the room giving Kagome time to get ready.

After trying three outfits for 30 minutes Kagome finally decided to choose the short blue jean skirt with a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a black jacket and black boots. When she left the apartment and went out the door Inuyasha pulled up in a silver Toyota. Inuyasha got out of the car and gave her a quick but loving kiss on the lips.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You look really nice in that outfit Kag." Inuyasha said looking at her up and down.

"Thanks Inu you look real nice too." Said Kagome blushing a little from her boyfriends complement. After Inuyasha opened the car door for her and got in he drove off to a Chinese restaurant called Sunflower near downtown. After they ate they went to park and sat down near on bench.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said turning toward her.

"Yes?" Kagome responded also turning towards him.

"I want to tell you something." He started.

"What is it you want to tell me Inu?" Kagome said smiling sweetly at him.

'God I'm going to miss that beautiful smile of hers, but I have to do this for Kagome's sake.' Inuyasha said to himself in thought.

"Kagome." Inuyasha started again then took Kagome's hand and started rubbing his fingers softly on her hand then began talking again.

"Kagome I…. I wanted to tell you that I found someone else, that I don't feel the same way I used to around you anymore and I that want to break up with you."

"WHAT!" She got up from the bench and looked at Inuyasha angrily. "You want to break up with me!" Kagome said yelling at Inuyasha not caring if people in the park where staring at her.

"Kagome calm down."

" Calm down, Calm down why the hell should I calm down Inuyasha after what you just fucking told me! How could you Inu and on our two year anniversary too?"

Kagome started to run away until Inuyasha got up from his spot on the bench and grabbed her arm.

"Kag look I'm sorry for doing this but…"

"But what Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled before he could finish his sentence. "How are you sorry for breaking my heart on our anniversary?" Kagome said whiling letting a few tears of anger and pain run down her face of what he just put her through.

"Kagome look I just want you to listen to me and let me explain why I had to break up with you." Inuyasha said trying to calm his ex-girlfriend down a little.

"No Inuyasha I'm through talking to you!" She yelled again not listening to a word he's saying.

"Kagome please just listen to…."

Before he could finish he was met with a hard slap across the face with Kagome's free hand.

" Inuyasha." Kagome started now crying. "I can't believe you did this to me, how could you Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would take this so hard."

"Well you thought wrong Inuyasha I never want to speak to you again!" Kagome said as she broke free from his grip. When she tried to run Inuyasha quickly grabbed her by her writs trying to speak to her.

" Inuyasha let go of me know!" Kagome said trying to get loose from his grip on her.

" Please Kagome let listen to me." He said again trying to make her listen to him.

"NO!" Kagome slapped him again and this time she did it harder this time.

" I am sorry Inu" She started saying crying all over again while slowly backing away. " I just…I just can't forgive you for what you did to me…ever."

Kagome turned on her heel and started running away as fast as she could back home while Inuyasha just stood there as she ran off into the distance. While hiding behind a tree someone was wearing a wicked smile on their face as the person watched the whole scene.

Kagome slammed the door to her apartment right behind her as she entered.

"Hey Kag what's up, did you and Inuyasha have a good time?" Said Sango sitting on the couch reading a magazine. (A/N Sango and Kagome are roommates if you didn't know)

" I don't ever want to hear that bastards name ever again!" Kagome said down the hall to her room. Kagome went over to her bed, plopped down and cried on her pillows.

"Kagome can I come in?" asked Sango standing in her friend's doorway.

"Sure whatever." Kagome said her face still buried in her pillows. Sango walked over to the bed and sat next to the edge of it.

"What's wrong Kag did Inuyasha do something to hurt you?" Sango asked with a look of worry on her face.

Kagome sat up so it would be easier to talk to her " Sango." she started saying after wiping a few tears away. "He broke up with me."

"WHAT?" Sango said with a look of surprise.

"And especially on our two year anniversary to."

"Oh my, I'm sure he'll think over what he said and take you back and then…"

"NO! He said he found someone else and that he lost interest in me." Kagome said before Sango could finish her sentence.

"Well Kagome I'm sure you'll find someone better to love you. Maybe you can find someone at Sesshomaru's party tomorrow night."

"I don't want to go to his party tomorrow, I rather stay at home and wail in peace."

"Kagome why in the hell would you… Ohhhh I see you think Inuyasha will be there so you're saying that you so don't want to go right."

"Yes exactly Sango."

"Well like I said you'll find someone better and forget about Inuyasha, plus you could find almost any kind of guy to talk to at Sesshomaru's party."

"I don't know." Kagome said a little bit of doubt in her voice.

" Oh come on don't be such a piece of shit Kag let loose, that's the best medicine in getting over a break up." Sango said trying to provoke her best friend to go.

"I'll think about Sango how about that."

" Okay tell me in the morning okay but for now get some sleep."

"Okay goodnight Sango."

"Night Kagome." Sango said as she was getting up from the bed and started going out of Kagome's room when Kagome called out to Sango.

"Sango." Kagome said before her friend was almost out of her room.

"Yeah?" Sango turned around to face Kagome.

" Thanks for making feel a little better." Kagome said with a little smile on her face, and wiping the last remains of her tears.

" Your welcome that's what friends are for." After Sango said that she left to go to her own room and get some sleep.

Kagome got up from her bed at went to her dresser and changed into a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt. She then got into bed and stared up at the ceiling just thinking to herself about going to Sesshomaru's party or not.

'Maybe I should go just to have a good time…. But what if I see Inuyasha there what will I do? I just hope Sango's right about me getting over him it's just so hard to forget about you first love… but he broke my heart I should forget about him. What should I do?' Kagome kept thinking until she fell fast asleep.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you have it the first chapter I hoped you liked it review please and I should maybe have one or two chapters up soon before the end of this month.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Misss You LIke Crazy

Top of Form

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys! I'm finally back with the second chapter to this story. I'm sorry it took so long but my mom cut off our internet service I couldn't update for awhile and I didn't want to use my schools internet because I was afraid they might look over for what I wrote. Anyway I'm going to make it up to you and put 2 more chapters up okay so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters and the song in this chapter.

It's been two weeks since the break up and Kagome was lying on her bed listening to the radio on a beautiful Saturday evening for most people. While listening to her radio Kagome was still remembering how Inuyasha broke up with her.

" How could he…. after two wonderful years?" Kagome said before letting a little sob come out.

"Maybe I should go to the party… no, no." She said quickly shaking her head.

"I…I can't face him yet. Not after what he did, I need more time before I see Inuyasha again."

Just then a song started to play on the radio.

_Oh I miss you like, oh I miss you like_

_I miss you like the sky misses the birds_

_I miss you like a song without the words _

_And everyday from you it hurts _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sun misses the day_

_I need you like the desert that needs the rain _

_And baby it's driving me insane _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I'm missing you like crazy_

Kagome turned the volume up a little more and took in the lyrics to song as it sunk into her head. With only the chorus sung out she could already relate to this song to what she was feeling right now.

_Sitting here, thinking bout, how much you_

_You mean to me, You're my love my baby_

_You're my friend, my homey_

_What we got can't be replaced _

_I see no one, taking ya space_

_Anywhere you take, I'll follow_

_Cause everytime I gotta go_

_I look into your eyes and then I know_

_You'll be waiting for me_

_And no matter how long that may be_

_I know that you are always there for me _

_Oh baby, I can't wait until I have you here_

As Kagome was listening to the song she started to miss Inuyasha even more as the song continued.

"God I miss him so much." Kagome said while letting out a small sigh of sadness.

_I miss you like the sky misses the birds_

_I miss you like a song without the words _

_And everyday from you it hurts _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sun misses the day_

_I need you like the desert that needs the rain _

_And baby it's driving me insane _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I'm missing you like crazy_

_Sometimes at night I get it bad,_

_I think about the times we share_

_So I rush to call you hoping you miss me too_

_The special way you my name_

_You soothe my heart, make it ok_

_You're not here so I hold my pillow_

_Cause everytime I gotta go_

_I look into your eyes and then I know_

_You'll be waiting for me_

_And no matter how long that may be_

_I know that you are always there for me _

_Oh baby, I can't wait until I have you here_

I miss you like the sky misses the birds

_I miss you like a song without the words _

_And everyday from you it hurts _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sun misses the day_

_I need you like the desert that needs the rain _

_And baby it's driving me insane _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I'm missing you like crazy_

_Baby I'm missing you like crazy_

_And I'm hoping that you miss me too_

_I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sky misses the birds_

_I miss you like a song without the words _

_And everyday from you it hurts _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sun misses the day_

_I need you like the desert that needs the rain _

_And baby it's driving me insane _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sky misses the birds_

_I miss you like a song without the words _

_And everyday from you it hurts _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sun misses the day_

_I need you like the desert that needs the rain _

_And baby it's driving me insane _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sky misses the birds_

_I miss you like a song without the words _

_And everyday from you it hurts _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sun misses the day_

_I need you like the desert that needs the rain _

_And baby it's driving me insane _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sky misses the birds_

_I miss you like a song without the words _

_And everyday from you it hurts _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I miss you like the sun misses the day_

_I need you like the desert that needs the rain _

_And baby it's driving me insane _

_Cause I'm missing you like crazy_

_I'm missing you like crazy._

As the song ended Kagome heard a knock at her door.

"Yes?"

"Kagome it's me can I come in?"

"Oh sure Sango come in."

Sango came in and sat at the edge of Kagome's bed. It was silent for a while until Sango broke the silence.

"So…Kagome have you decided if you're going to Sesshomaru's party later today?"

"Yeah I've decided." Kagome said without looking at Sango.

"Good so you're going right?"

"Nope."

"What! Why not!" Sango said with a look of confusion on her face.

"One word Sango…" Kagome said sitting up on her bed and looking at her friend in the eye. "Inuyasha."

"Your still worried about him? For God's sake it's been two weeks since he broke up with you."

" Look I'm sorry Sango but I'm just not ready to face him yet."

"Bullshit Kag!"

Kagome just looked at Sango in surprise at the language she used toward her.

" Kag the only way you're going to forget Inuyasha is if you go to his brother's party tonight and stop feeling sad about what he did to you."

"But Sango…"

"But Sango nothing Kagome!" Sango said cutting Kagome off.

"Where going to Sesshomaru's party later, where going to have a good time, and your going to forget about Inuyasha and move on with your life and find someone new is that clear."

"Yes Sango."

"Alright...now the party starts at 8:00 and it's 7:45 now so I expect you to be ready in an hour okay."

Kagome let out a loud sigh of defeat before talking to her friend.

" Fine Sango I'll go to the party happy."

"Very… and don't worry your going to have a blast tonight, I'll damn make sure of it."

After that little talk Sango left Kagome's room to get ready for the party. Kagome got up and went over to her dresser to look at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe Sango's right maybe I'll be able to get over Inuyasha at the party 'Sigh'…alright I'll go to the party." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Besides I might have a great time too."

After saying this Kagome went to her closet and started to get ready for tonight.

BlueMoon Goddess: So what ya think good right I'll have the next chapter in tomorrow and the song in this chapter was called Miss You Like Crazy from Christina Millan. Anyway R&R please!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Introduction: Kikyo and Koga

Top of Form

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm back with the third chapter. In this chapter I'm finally put Koga and Kikyo in okay so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the song Karma by Alicia Keys (song is in italic)

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you done yet!" Sango yelled calling Kagome waiting patiently from the living room. She was happy to know that Kagome was going to the party but damn she sure was taking an awful long time to get ready. I mean it only takes Sango 30 minutes to get ready and still look good.

"Fuck damnit Kagome hurry up or were gonna be late, it takes like 45 minutes just to get to Sesshomaru's house!"

"Damn Sango I'm almost ready I'm just trying to find my bracelet!" Kagome yelled calling out from her bedroom.

"You mean the silver one with the little hearts and pearls on it?"

"Yeah that one why?"

"Because it's in your little box where you keep all your jewelry in that's why."

"Oh! I found it thanks Sango." She said coming out of her room and into the living room where her friend was standing near the door waiting patiently.

"Your welcome now let's go were gonna be late."

Kagome left the apartment wearing a red tank top, with a blue jean skirt, blue jean like boots (A/N you know the boots that look have the jean material kind of boots) and had on a blue choker. While Sango was wearing a blue halter-top, with black jeans, and black high heeled sandals. They drove to the party in Sango's silver Toyota Volkswagen car listening to the radio. While listening to the radio Kagome started to here one of her favorite songs.

"Oooohhh I love this song turn it up Sango." Kagome said to Sango as she turned up the volume.

Oh oh oh oh

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oooooh ooooh ooooo _

_Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore  
And how you need your space and give the keys back to your door  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me  
And still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave  
Now you're Talking bout a family  
Now you're saying I complete your dreams  
Oh  
Now you're sayin I'm your everything  
You're confusing me  
What you saying to me, don't play wit me, don't play wit me  
Cause... _

_What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back _

_I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you til 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse  
Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a fool  
I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me  
You never come thru  
Now you wanna be up under me  
Now you have so much to say to me  
Now you wanna make time for me  
Whatcha doin to me, you're confusin me  
Don't play with me don't play with me cause _

_What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back_

_What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back _

_I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you till 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
Night after night knowing something goin on  
Wasn't long before I be gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me_  
_Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me  
And never do what you're supposed to do  
No need to approach me fool, cuz I'm over you_

_What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back _

_Gotta stop trying to come back to me _

_What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down_

_It's called Karma baby and it goes around_

_What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back_

As the song ended other song started to play and Sango decided to start talking.

"Kag."

"Mmmm.."

"Are you sure your going to be okay at Seehomaru's party tonight?"

" Sure Sango just because Inuyasha's going to be there I think I'll be able to face him."

" I'm just trying to make your going to be alright, I mean I practically begged your ass to come to this party"

" Begged you mean you forced me to come to this party, the only reason I said I was going to go was to make you happy and do like you said and try to move on and forget Inuyasha."

" And you actually listened to a damn word that came out of my mouth…wow Kag I'm impressed normally you wouldn't listen to me at all. " Sango said with a smile on her face.

" Well…it took me awhile to actually let the words sink into my head but like I said before I'll be just fine okay." Kagome said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

" Okay Kagome if you're sure your going to be alright then I'll believe you." Sango said smiling back at her friend.

"Don't worry girl I'll be okay promise."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, the only sounds that was heard was the radio till they got to Sesshomaru's house around 8:15. Kagome and Sango got out of the car and went towards the house and knocked on the door.

"Damn the music sure is loud in there."

"Yeah it must be a real blast in there."

After a few seconds of waiting the door opened and Sesshomaru was standing right there.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome and Sango said in union.

" Hey ladies come in I'm glad you both made it." Sesshomaru said while opening the door wider for Kagome and Sango to come in. As soon as they got in it was off the hook, music was blasting, there were food and drinks on a table in the corner of the room, people were either dancing or talking but other then that it was all good.

"Wow Sesshomaru this party is banging."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Kagome! Sango!" A voice said coming toward them.

"Rin! Hey." Kagome and Sango said as they saw their other best friend Rin.

"Hey guys how have you been doing?" said Rin standing next to Sesshomaru.

"Not bad how bout yourself?" Kagome said.

" Oh just fine….oh and Kagome I'm really sorry to hear about you and Inuyasha breaking up."

"Thanks Ri..Wait how do you know about our break up?" Kagome said looking at Rin questionable.

"Sesshomaru told me right Fluffy." Rin said looking up at Sesshomaru.

" Fluffy?" Kagome and Sango said in union and confusion. (A/N Hey I made a rhyme I'm such a genius! smiles proudly.)

" Rin I told you not to call me that around other people."

"Aww but I like saying it and I know you like it also." Rin said with a grin on her face.

"Welllllll I kinda do but just don't say it in front of other people okay." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"Okay love you."

"Love you too." Sesshomaru said before leaning down to kiss Rin on the lips.They kissed passionately for five minutes until they finally broke apart.

"AWWWW that's so cute" Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

Sesshomaru and Rin blushed a little while Sango and Kagome giggled. They knew that Sesshomaru and Rin were going out but this was actually the first time they ever heard Rin call him Fluffy. But underneath Sesshomaru really liked the little nickname his girlfriend gave him.

"Anyway Sesshomaru how did you find out?" Kagome said looking at him in the eyes.

"Ummm…. Hey have you guys tried the food yet it's delicious." Sesshomaru said making up an excuse to change the subject.

"Answer the question Sesshomaru how did you find out?"

"Some girl at Rin's job told her, then Rin told me alright?"

"Oh…"

"Anyway don't even think about my idiotic brother and just have fun." Sesshomaru said walking away with Rin.

"Well….I guess I'll just mingle with some people. See you later Kag."

"Oh…okay Sango see ya later." Kagome said to her friend as Sango started walking away.

"Well…I guess I should just go talk to some people I guess." Kagome said walking into the living room. As she was walking deeper into the living room she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kagome said apologizing to the person she bumped into.

"Huh… oh Kagome it's you don't worry it's alright." Said the person standing in front of her.

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Ummm no not really."

"It's me Koga Akimota remember from senior year of high school." He said trying to get this girl to remember who he was.

"Ohhhh yeah I remember, you were a few of my classes and you also had that so called crush on me too."

"Yea well I still do have that so called crush on you." Koga said looking at Kagome with a seductive kind of voice as she just blushed a light red.

"So Kagome would you like to dance?"

"Sure Koga." Kagome said walking with Koga to a space where they could dance.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Inuyasha was talking to Miroku. (A/N It's been so long since I've mentioned him.)

"So Inuyasha how are you feeling after the break up and all?" Miroku asked his friend.

"I'm feeling okay Miroku really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea it's just that…." Inuyasha started.

"It's just what Inuyasha?"

"It's just that I'm not sure if I did the right thing by breaking up with her on our anniversary. I'm sure I made her feel pretty bad after that." He said looking down with a hint of regret in his voice.

" Well of course you made her feel bad you dumbasss!" Miroku said yelling at his friend.

"I mean if I was Kagome and you just broke up with me on our anniversary I would be extremely pissed off and never speak to you again and the way you told her of course she would get mad at you jackass! "

"Well Miroku I had no choice if I even told her the truth that I…"

"I know, I know I haven't forgotten." Miroku said interrupting his friend.

"Miroku what should I do? If I tell her she might be scared of me or worse she might hate me." Inuyasha said pleading Miroku with an answer.

"Well….I guess you can give her another chance and then just tell her."

"What do you mean Miroku?" Inuyasha asked looking at him with curiosity.

"What I mean is that you ask for her forgiveness and see if she'll forgive you then tell her the truth. And if she doesn't forgive you then just move on with your life Inuyahsa."

"Okay I'll do it I'll ask her back then I'll her the truth." Inuyasha said to his friend.

"Great." Miroku said before taking a sip of his drink that he was holding. Miroku looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and his face turned to a sickly pale and had a horrified expression on his face as a figure started walking toward them. Inuyasha looked at Miroku worriedly at the expression on his face.

"Miroku…Miroku what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly

"Turn around and see who's coming near us." Miroku said pointing in the direction the figure was coming toward them.

Inuyasha turned around and his face and expression took on the same as Miroku's.

"Oh my God please don't let that be who I think that is"

"It is it's…"

"Hey Inu baby!" The voice said now a few steps towards them.

"Kikyo Kazuma." Inuyasha said finishing his sentence.

" Hey Inu how have you been lately? I haven't seen you since our senior year in high school and I've missed you dearly. " Kikyo said standing in front of Inuyasha's face and touching his chest with her index fingers.

"I've been fine since I never had to see your terrible, inhuman, foul, pale looking, face." Inuyasha said getting annoyed with Kikyo touching all over his chest."

"But Inuyasha I know you missed me and I know you still have feelings for me."

"Like hell I did you malevolent bitch! I never ever liked you in high school not then not now and as I recall you new I had a girlfriend and you still tried to get with me!" Inuyasha said yelling at Kikyo.

"Well now I can get with you because as I recall you broke up with your girlfriend Kagome Higurashi three weeks ago I'm I correct?"

"H-h-how did you know we broke up?" said Inuyasha surprisingly that she knew.

"What fool do you play me for Inuyasha?" Kikyo said smiling wickedly at him.

"…"

"I thought so." Kikyo said wickedly at Inuyasha.

"Anyway there's this new club on JADE RD called Queen of Spades it just opened wanna go with me next week?"

"Feh.. I rather not, besides I'm sure Kagome wouldn't want me going out with a slut such as yourself." Inuyasha said looking at Kikyo's angry face.

"Oh really well as I recall I don't think she will mind, in fact I saw her early dancing with Koga." Kikyo said smiling with a devilish grin on her face.

"Your lying Kikyo! Kagome would never dance with that jerk." Inuyahsa said looking at Kikyo dead in the eyes.

"Suit yourself Inu baby but I ashore you Inuyasha that your pathetic little Kagome is dancing with Koga and that she did get over you and you will belong to me since Kagome is out of your life for good. See ya later Inu baby." Kikyo blows Inuyasha a kiss and starts walking off.

" The nerve of that bitch, I can't believe she said that about Kagome. No way would she ever dance with Koga right Miroku?" Inuyahsa said turning to Miroku.

"I'm sure Kikyo was just making that up Inuyasha."

"I guess your right Miroku."

"I course I'm right." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha took a couple of sips from their drinks. As Miroku looked over Inuyasha's shoulder again this time he saw Kagome dancing with Koga.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"What is it Miroku?"

"Is that Kagome over there dancing with Koga?"

"Stop playing around Miroku."

"I'm not playing around Inuyasha look over there yourself." Miroku said pointing in the direction where he sees Kagome dancing. Inuyasha turned around to look in the direction where Miroku was pointing and to his horror saw Kagome, HIS Kagome dancing with Koga in the middle of the floor.

"Man Inuyasha it looks like Kikyo was right and Kagome moved on and found someone else." Miroku said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to the words coming out of Miroku's mouth all Inuyasha was paying attention to was Kagome dancing with Koga. Allot of things were going through his mind like how could she do this? And I can't believe she's dancing with that jackass.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha? " Miroku said trying to get Inuyasha out of his trance.

"Huh what Miroku?"

"Are you just going to stand there and look at her or are you going to step in and ask her back?" said Miroku.

"I-I-I'm gonna just say hi to her is all." Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha was walking toward them till he stopped midway from them.

'She looks so happy dancing with him.' Inuyasha said in thought as he was watching how Kagome was having so much fun dancing with Koga.

'She probably wouldn't want me back anyway…not after the way I treated her.' He said again in thought with a sad expression on his face. Miroku saw Inuyasha midway from Kagome where was dancing and walked over to him.

"Inuyahsa." Miroku said approaching his disappointed friend.

"Man I messed up bad breaking up with her and not telling her the truth about me." Inuyasha said looking at Miroku with a sad expression on his face.

"Well Inuyasha I think you found the old saying."

"What old saying Miroku?"

"You don't know what you have till it's gone."

A couple of hours later the party was over and Koga volunteered to drive Kagome back to the apartment. The drive to her apartment was mostly in silence the only noises made where from the radio. They arrived to Kagome's apartment at 4:45a.m while Koga walked Kagome to her door.

"Thanks Koga, I had a fun time hanging out with you at the party."

"Your welcome…. Hey I was wondering if you weren't doing anything next week maybe we can go dancing at that new club on JADE RD almost near my house."

"You mean that new club ummm..What's it called umm…oh yeah Queen of Spades right."

"Yeah that's the one…so you wanna go with me?" Koga said looking in Kagome's eyes.

"Koga are you trying to ask me out?" Kagome asked him questionably.

"Well…yeah or do you already plans for next week?"

"No Koga not at all." said Kagome.

"So you'll go with me?"

"I-I don't know Koga I just got out of a break up three weeks ago and I'm not sure I'm ready to start dating yet." Kagome said fiddling with her hands.

"Awww come on Kagome I promise I won't disappoint you." Koga said pleading to Kagome.

"Ummm…. All right Koga I'll go out with you." Kagome said smiling up at Koga.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up around 8:00 okay."

"Okay that's fine with me." Kagome said. Before she went inside Kagome got out a piece of paper and pen from her purse and wrote down her phone number on it.

"Here this is my home and cell phone number." Kagome said handing the piece of paper to Koga.

"Thanks oh here you might what mine also Kagome." Koga said as he got out a piece of paper and pen and wrote his home and cell phone number down and handing it to Kagome.

"Thanks Koga see you next week." Kagome said walking into the apartment building.

"Okay you too." Koga said walking back to his car.

As Kagome was opening the door with her keys she walked in and saw Sango sitting on the couch watching some late night shows on TV.

"Hey Kag did you have fun at the party?" Sango said turning her head from the TV to look at Kagome.

"It was…alright in a matter of fact I just might make it after all Sango." Kagome said to her friend before going to her room to sleep.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you have it that was the longest I have ever typed something. Anyway next chapter is Kagome and Koga's date remember R&R guys see ya later.

Top of Form


	4. The Date

Top of Form

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey peoples I'm back with the forth chapter to this story. Also if you guys have any ideas for this story e-mail me and let me know because I would like to hear them. Any way enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters.

Sango walked up to Kagome's bedroom door at knocked on it loud enough for her to hear.

"Kagome, Kagome can I come in?"

"Sure Sango come in."

Sango opened the bedroom to Kagome's room and saw piles of clothes on her bed and on the floor.

"Kagome what's with all the clothes on your bed you cleaning your closet or something?" Sango asked questionable seeing the many piles of clothing scattered on the floor and on the bed.

"No I'm not cleaning my closet. I'm looking for something to wear on my date tonight." Kagome said still digging through her piles of clothing not even looking at Sango.

"WHAT? Your doing on a date?" Sango said surprised.

"You know you don't have to yell and yes I'm going in a date." Kagome said turning to face her friend.

"Did you and Inuyasha get back together at Sesshomaru's party and now he's taking you out so you guys can get back on track like old times?"

"No Inuyasha and I never talked at his brother's party, in fact I didn't even see him."

"Well than whom are you going out with? Sango asked in questionable.

"I'm going out with Koga."

"WHAT! YOUR GOING OUT WITH HIM!" Sango said shock in her voice.

"Yes I'm going out with him, where going to that new club Queen of Spades tomorrow night and why the hell do you have to talk so loud I'm right in the room."

"But Kagome he's the one who tried to hook up with you when you were going out with Inuyasha in high school. Plus Inuyasha hated his guts."

"So what it doesn't matter anymore, besides Inuyasha and I aren't dating anymore so Koga has his chance now."

"I guess… but tell me something, how did you meet him Kagome?"

"I met him at Sesshomaru's party, I accidentally bumped into him and then we started dancing and when he dropped me off he asked me out."

"I see…but Kag are you sure you wanna start dating now, it's been like what 3 to 4 weeks since your break up. I know I said to move on and so on but I didn't mean this soon." Sango said trying to get her friend to reconsider.

"Yeah I'm sure why? Oh I get it you think I still have feelings for Inuyasha do you?"

"Well maybe but…"

"But nothing Sango." Kagome started cutting her friend off.

"Besides Inuyasha told me to move on and that's what the Fuck I'm going to do. I'm gonna move on with my life and forget about him."

"Okay Kag, I just wanted to make sure your not rushing things a bit and to make sure you'll be okay."

"Yeah Sango I'm sure" Kagome said reassuringly at Sango.

"Okay well I better let you prepare for tomorrow I'll come in maybe later." Sango said before leaving Kagome's room. As soon as she left Kagome went back to work on picking her outfit for tomorrow night.

RING RING RING RING

"I got it!" Sango said reaching for the phone in the living room.

"Hello?" said Sango speaking into the receiver.

"Hi is Kagome there?"

"Who's speaking?"

"This is Koga."

"Oh okay hold on please…KAGOME PICK UP THE PHONE IT'S FOR YOU!" Sango said yelling to her friend in her bedroom.

"WHO IS IT AND WHY MUST YOU YELL DAMNIT?" Kagome said yelling back at her friend in the living room.

"BECAUSE YOUR IN YOUR ROOM BAKA!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD COME IN MY ROOM AND TELL ME WHOSE ON THE PHONE DUMBASS!"

"WELL I'M TO LAZY!"

"FINE…ANYWAY WHO'S ON THE PHONE AGAIN!"

"IT'S KOGA!" Sango yelled back for the last time.

"THANKS I GOT IT!" Kagome yelled back for the final time also. Kagome went to the other side of her bed where her side table was and picked up the phone.

"Hi Koga what's up?"

"Hi Kagome I was just calling to remind you about our date tonight."

"Thanks Koga I haven't forgotten."

"Okay I'll pick you up at 7:30. I'll just bump my horn to let you know I'm outside alright."

"Alright that's sounds like a plan I'll see you then Koga."

"You to Kagome, bye."

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and looked at her clock near her phone and saw it was 7:15.

"Oh no I'm not even ready yet! Plus I have to take a shower and do my hair. Said Kagome as she began to run around her room trying to get ready in time.

"Koga's gonna be here in 15 minutes!"

Kagome took a quick shower then quickly dried and fixed her hair up. Then she tried to rush and put her clothes on before Koga got there.

"God I'm not gonna be ready on time when Koga pulls up." Kagome said while trying to quickly put her make up on but not to fast so she would mess up.

BEEP BEEP!

"Oh no he's here already!" Kagome said walking out into the living about to leave.

"SANGO! SANGO! DAMNIT SANGO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU !"Kagome said getting really impatient.

"I'm right behind you baka girl." Sango said standing right behind Kagome.

"Ohh..Well I'm leaving I'll call and tell you when I'm coming home."

"Alright have a good time Kag." Sango said before Kagome went out the door.

Kagome left the apartment wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue strapless shirt, and black high-heeled boots. For make up she was wearing dark blue eye shadow and blue glitter like lip gloss and she was also wearing a blue bracelet with silver charms on it. She went outside and saw Koga in his Black SUV. Kagome went on the other side of the car and got in.

"Hey Kagome you look real good in that outfit." Koga said smiling at her.

"Thanks Koga you look nice too." Kagome said blushing at how he was complicating her.

Koga was wearing blue baggy jeans with dark blue Timberlands and a black t-shirt with a picture of a silver wolf howling at the moon on a cliff. Koga sped away to the club leaving Kagome's apartment. On the way to the club they didn't talk to each other until Kagome broke the silence.

"I like your shirt Koga." Kagome said looking at Koga's shirt.

"Thanks." Koga said turning to her real quick then back at the road.

"Are you interested in wolfs?"

"Yeah you can say that in fact they're my favorite animal. My apartment is almost filled with pictures of them, plus I have books all about them."

"So…um have you ever gone to this club after it opened up?"

"Yeah I've been in there twice." Koga said looking at Kagome at the corner of his eye. He was also looking at her chest before he turned back to the road."

"Where here Kagome." Koga said parking across the street from the club.

"That didn't take so long." She said getting out of the car and walking across the street to the club.

"Wow this club is so cool it's better than the clubs I'm used to going to." Kagome said admiring the way the club looked near the entrance of the club. The outside of the club was really nice, on the top of the building there was 'QUEEN OF SPADES' in black neon flashing lights, and a picture of a queen of spades on top of the building.

"Oh no look at that line it will take practically all night." She said looking at how long the line to the entrance of the club is.

"No it won't Kagome."

"What do you mean Koga we have to stay in this long ass line to get in don't we? Said Kagome looking at Koga confused.

"Nope, one of my friends works here so he can probably let us in for free. I just gotta find him that's all." Koga said looking around.

"Oh there he is…HEY NARAKU! NARAKU, IT'S ME KOGA!" Koga said yelling to his friend at the entrance of the club.

"Hey Koga what's up?" Said Naraku standing near the side of the entrance guarding it. He was one of the bouncers.

"Who's this beautiful young women with you Koga?" Naraku said looking at Kagome standing next to Koga.

"This beautiful young women is Kagome. Kagome this is my friend Naraku." Koga said introducing the two.

"Hi." Kagome said waving a little to Naraku.

"Hello Kagome." Naraku said back to Kagome.

"So Naraku can you get us in?" said Koga.

"I think I can arrange that just pay me $20 bucks and I'll do it." Said Naraku holding out his hand.

"How bout you just let us in for free."

"Okay." Naraku said as he unhooked the velvet rope to let them in. The people in the line were yelling and complaining that Naraku just let those two in for free.

"SHUT UP!" Naraku yelled at the yelling crowd of people in line. After he yelled there was complete silence.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well this is the fourth chapter. I was going to make it longer but I just fell to lazy to write more but I'll make sure the next chapter will be longer okay and remember R&R please.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Inuyasha's jealousy and Koga's kiss

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had my final exams and I had to stop writing for a while. Anyway here's the fifth chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the characters from the show.

Kagome and Koga walked into the club with his hand on her arm walking to find a seat. Kagome was so amazed by the club it looked even good on the inside seeing all kinds of couples and singles moving on the dance floor shaking what their mama's gave them. She was so amazed how Koga was able to get them inside as well even Inuya… No he's not with her anymore now. Now she's out with Koga she can't think about him not now, not ever. Hopefully she'll try and forget about him for just this once and have some fun. Koga led Kagome pass a couple of people to a table and pulled out a chair for Kagome to sit down in.

"Thanks Koga" she said as she pulled her chair a little closer to the table.

"Your welcome Kagome" Koga said as he sat down across from her. They sat in silence for a good 10 seconds till Koga started talking.

"So umm…Kagome… how about you tell me a little about yourself like your favorite hobbies and stuff like that"

"Okay but how about we get something to drink I'm pretty thirsty"

"Alright what would ya like?"

"Ummm…a Pepsi would be fine"

"Okay…ummm excuse Ms." Koga called to the lady coming right up to them.

"Can I get two Pepsi's please?"

"I'll be right back with your drinks in awhile." The waitress said leaving their table to get their drinks.

"So Kagome while we wait for our drinks to comeback why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Okay well my favorite hobbies are playing baseball with my friends and going to the mall. My favorite color is green and also another hobby of mine is going to the movies."

"Wow Kagome that's a lot of stuff to be doing." Koga said amazed at how wonderful she is. Even if it was just a little bit of information it was a good start.

"So Koga what about you what are your favorite hobbies an such?"

"Well my favorite hobbies are playing basketball and going to the arcade. My favorite color is blue and soon I hope to have a new hobby."

"What kind of new hobby?" Kagome asked confused.

"Seeing you of course." Koga said to Kagome with a handsome smile on his face. While he said those words Kagome blushed a light shade of red.

Meanwhile on the other side of the club Miroku was talking to Inuyasha at the bar.

"I can't believe you dragged me down here I thought I told at least ten times I didn't want to come to this stupid club." Inuyasha said toward his friend looking really pissed off. He didn't want to leave the house tonight because he knew he might run into Kago… No she probably moved on already with punk ass boy. Probably that jackass Koga. Now he knew he blew it.

"Oh come on Inuyasha one it wasn't ten times it was least twenty-five times since we came back your brother's party." Miroku said before sipping his drink.

"But I really didn't want to go Miroku especially if she's here tonight." Inuyasha said looking a bit sad.

"You mean Kagome? Of course she wouldn't be here I mean if she was here we would have seen her while we were in line but we didn't so shouldn't you at least not think of her tonight."

"But I can't… I mean I haven't seen her since Sesshomaru's party and I've been thinking about ever since. "

"Well like you said Inuyasha why don't you just tell her she'll probably understand." Miroku said trying to reassure his friend in need.

" Miroku I know I said I'll tell her but I'm starting to have second thoughts….I mean what if she hates me worse what if she becomes scared of me."

"Well…it won't hurt to try man." Miroku said for before taking a few sips of his drink again.

"I mean the worse you could do is just not tell her and have her move on."

"Yeah I guess your right Miroku it will be scary seeing her with somebody else." Inuyasha said looking at Miroku.

"Yeah…and specking of scary looked who just walked in." Miroku said pointing towards the entrance of the club when no other than the malevolent bitch herself came trolling in.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha said viciously as he saw her walk up to them near the bar.

"Hey Inu baby how you been doing since last I saw you." Kikyo said to Inuyasha who looked really pissed having to see her tonight on that nasty outfit she was wearing.

"I've been doing fine until your ugly ass came in here into the club." Inuyasha said to her nastily.

"Oh Inuyasha you don't really mean that."

"Ohh I really mean it Kikyo. And if I were you I will just leave me the fuck alone."

"But Inuyasha…."

"Don't but Inuyahsa me bitch." Inuyasha said cutting her off and standing up from his stool from the bar.

I told I don't want to go out with you or be your pathetic little lap dog, and besides I'm going to get back with me girlfriend Kagome." Inuayasha said beginning to walk away from Kikyo and go home to call her.

"But she doesn't love you anymore." Kikyo said to Inuyasha stopping him in his tracks.

"Just what the fuck are you talking about bitch?" Inuyasha said turning around to face Kikyo.

"I mean that she has already moved on Inuyasha."

Meanwhile Kagome and Koga were talking all kinds of things like their families, friends almost anything. But as they talked Kagome started having a good time with Koga and soon she started to feel more open with him like she was with Inuyahsa.

"So Koga what other stuff do you do with you family." Kagome asked as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Well before I moved here my family and I lived in Montana near a few mountains with lots of wolfs and wild flowers used to grow every summer. Then my father got a job here in Japan when I was nine and we had to live all our friends and other family members behind. Although we moved away we still keep in touch with our family and friends we left behind."

"How is Montana anyway? I know there are a lot of mountains and wild animals like wolfs in there…where you at least a little scared when you were a kid living near packs of wolfs?"

"Not really Kagome even as child I played with them in fact I had one as my first pet…until we had to move then I just let it go back to its pack." Koga said before taking a gulp of his drink.

"Wow Koga that must've been really intreast…." Kagome started until a certain song the DJ started playing that got her attention.

_**SO IT IS YOU.**_

_**YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THE SAME THING AGAIN.**_

_**YUP.**_

"Oh my gosh I love this song." Kagome said excitedly hearing one of her favorites songs the DJ just put on.

_**DANCE WITH ME THEY WAY YOU SHAKE YOUR LIL BODY 4 ME**_

_**(COME ON WHAT'S MY NAME, SAY MY NAME COME ON COME ON**_

_**DANCE WITH ME THEY WAY YOU SHAKE YOUR LIL BODY 4 ME**_

_**(SAID WHAT'S MY NAME, COME ON COME ON, SAY MY NAME)**_

"Well..." Koga started saying while he stood up with his hand out toward Kagome stile sitting in her chair.

"Why don't we do what the song states and dance with me." Koga said with a handsome smile on her face."

"Sure Koga let's dance." Kagome said while getting out of her seat and taking Koga's hand leading her to the dance floor.

_**LET ME WHISK YOU AWAY BETTER YET SOME FRIES AND A SHAKE**_

_**COME ON GIRL NOW DON'T BE LATE CAUSE YOU LIKE THAT BALLER SHIT**_

_**THAT NEGATIVE DEGREES ON THE ARM AND SHIT**_

_**BETTER HOP IN THE HOOP WITH THAT PRADA SHIT**_

_**CAUSE I AIN'T HAVING IT GIRL I CAN HANDLE IT**_

Kagome and Koga moved along to the beat of the music with his hands still holding onto hers as he watched her move to and fro along with him. (A/N I'm sorry I don't write people dancing that good so just and picture them dancing your own way all right.)

_**OR MAYBE WE CAN DO A LITTLE CHA CHA**_

_**WE COULD DO A LIL AH AH**_

_**GOTTA GO BUT BEFORE I GOTTA GO**_

_**YOU GOTTA KNOW YOU GOT A BODY LIKE WHOA**_

_**OR MAYBE WE COULD DO A LIL AH AH**_

_**RIGHT BEFORE WE DO THE CHA CHA**_

Kagome let go of Koga's hand as she twirled around in front of him getting lost in the music and herself.

_**LEMME KNOW LEMME KNOW**_

_**BUT BEFORE YOU LEMME KNOW**_

_**I GOTTA MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER**_

Koga pressed his body up to Kagome's as he felt her grind herself into Koga from behind moving so slow it just started to make him want to lose it on the dance floor. Koga gently put his hands on Kagome's wait as they both move in one with the music blaring into the club.

_**DANCE WITH ME THE WAY YOU SHAKE YOU LIL BODY FOR ME**_

_**YOUR EYES TAKE OVER ME THEY HOLDING ME**_

_**FEEL LIKE THEY CONTROLLING ME MOANING ME**_

_**DANCE WITH ME THE WAY YOU SHAKE YOU LIL BODY FOR ME**_

_**YOUR EYES TAKE OVER ME THEY HOLDING ME**_

_**FEEL LIKE THEY CONTROLLING ME MOANING ME**_

Kagome was so surprise. Never had she danced like this before not even with Inuyasha and here she is grinding her hips into Koga who by the way is right behind grinding in tune with her motions. But all in all she felt good. She felt happy that her and Koga where on they're little "date" as she would call it. But the most important thing was that she was content and most of all pleased with her to just have a good time.

_**BABY I LIKE WHEN YA SHAKE IT THAT FREAKY FACE WHEN YOU MAKE IT**_

_**GIRL YOU THINK YOU THE SHIT WHEN THE BEAT HIT DON'T STOP**_

_**MAKE IT DROP I CAN HANDLE IT**_

_**U KNOW WHAT U TRYING TO DO ALL I KNOW IS THAT I KNOW THAT I'M FEELING U**_

_**YOUR EYES YOUR EYES LIKE A VESTA VIEW FROM THE EMPIRE STATE**_

_**BUT WE COULD SEE THE MOON**_

They were dancing so much and getting lost in the music that it felt like time was in their favor. Both of them were having such a good time that they wished they could never stop any time soon.

_**OR MAYBE WE CAN DO A LITTLE CHA CHA**_

_**WE COULD DO A LIL AH AH**_

_**GOTTA GO BUT BEFORE I GOTTA GO**_

_**YOU GOTTA KNOW YOU GOT A BODY LIKE WHOA**_

_**OR MAYBE WE COULD DO A LIL AH AH**_

_**RIGHT BEFORE WE DO THE CHA CHA**_

_**LEMME KNOW LEMME KNOW**_

_**BUT BEFORE YOU LEMME KNOW**_

_**I GOTTA MAKE THIS LAST FOREVER**_

_**DANCE WITH ME THE WAY YOU SHAKE YOU LIL BODY FOR ME**_

_**YOUR EYES TAKE OVER ME THEY HOLDING ME**_

_**FEEL LIKE THEY CONTROLLING ME MOANING ME**_

_**DANCE WITH ME THE WAY YOU SHAKE YOU LIL BODY FOR ME**_

_**YOUR EYES TAKE OVER ME THEY HOLDING ME**_

_**FEEL LIKE THEY CONTROLLING ME MOANING ME**_

It was wonderful simply wonderful Koga finally had the girl he always wanted and know she was dancing with him. A little smirk played on his lips as he watched this little vixen dance in front of him.

_**I DON'T MEAN NO DISRESPEEZY**_

_**I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE U SEE THAT**_

_**WHERE I'M FROM YO SHORTY U THE BOMB**_

_**DON'T GET ME WRONG **_

_**I WANT YOU MORE THEN CAUSE YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL**_

_**SO DON'T DESECRATE MY VIRGIN EYES**_

_**INFATUTATION PASSES BY**_

_**NO YOU SHOULDN'T FEEL THIS WAY**_

_**BABY ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS**_

Koga's smirk grew even bigger as he looked down at the girl right in front of him. Kagome turned around and moved a little out of Koga's arms and continued to dance in front of his face. She saw him smirking at he but she didn't really care why he was. All that mattered right now was that she danced the night away till the song ended.

_**BREAK IT DOWN**_

_**DANCE WITH ME THE WAY YOU SHAKE YOU LIL BODY FOR ME**_

_**YOUR EYES TAKE OVER ME THEY HOLDING ME**_

_**FEEL LIKE THEY CONTROLLING ME MOANING ME**_

_**DANCE WITH ME THE WAY YOU SHAKE YOU LIL BODY FOR ME**_

_**YOUR EYES TAKE OVER ME THEY HOLDING ME**_

_**FEEL LIKE THEY CONTROLLING ME MOANING ME**_

_**DANCE WITH ME THE WAY YOU SHAKE YOU LIL BODY FOR ME**_

_**YOUR EYES TAKE OVER ME THEY HOLDING ME**_

_**FEEL LIKE THEY CONTROLLING ME MOANING ME**_

_**DANCE WITH ME THE WAY YOU SHAKE YOU LIL BODY FOR ME**_

_**YOUR EYES TAKE OVER ME THEY HOLDING ME**_

_**FEEL LIKE THEY CONTROLLING ME MOANING ME**_

**_(WHAT'S MY NAME, SAY MY NAME, COME ON, NOW DANCE WITH ME)_**

As the song ended some people got off the dance floor and sat back at their tables while others remained they're dancing when another song came on.

"Wow Kagome you do know how to dance really well"

"Thanks Koga you dance really good yourself". Kagome said blushing

On the other side of the club Inuyasha was still facing Kikyo looking as pissed as ever.

"What the hell do you mean she already moved on, and if she did move on who did she move on with?" Inuyasha said looking really angry at Kikyo. How dare this bitch say that Kagome moved on just what till he gets his hands on the dirty bastard that's doing out with HIS Kagome.

"What I mean is that she know longer loves you Inu sweetie she's moved on since your brother's party and in fact to answer your question she moved on with the very person you oppose the most since high school." Kikyo said giving him an evil nasty smirk on her face.

"You don't mean"

"Yes I do Inuyasha the one and only Koga himself."

Inuyasha let out a big angry growl as a dog would if you ever got it angry. And that's what Inuyasha looked right now furious and angry as hell.

"That no good son of a bitch is dating Kagome…. No no no it can't be your lying no way would she ever go out with that arrogant, cocky bastard." Inuyasha said shaking his head trying not to believe a word this conniving witch was saying.

"Oh believe me Inuyasha it's true and if you don't believe me than look on the dance floor." Kikyo said pointing toward the dance floor.

"Inuyahsa looked toward the dance floor and saw Kagome and Koga dancing on the floor moving back and forth with each other until they sat back down at their table.

"Koga I 'm having a good time thanks for taking me out." Kagome said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"No problem at all Kagome it was my pleasure…besides I really did want a beautiful girl like your self coming with to the club tonight."

"Koga I…" Kagome started until Koga reached across the table and gently pressed his lips on Kagome's. 'Oh my god… he's kissing this soon and we only gone out on our first date.' Wait did she just say first date. Does she really like Koga enough to actually let him kiss her? Does she really want the kiss? Yes… she does want this. She really wants this she needs someone new besides Inuyasha broke her heart and who better to mend the pieces of her broken heart then this handsome boy. So she went with her instincts and deepened the kiss between her soon to be new boyfriend.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. His Kagome, his one pride and joy was kissing Koga the one who tried to steal her away from him in high school. Inuyasha stood their with shock, and pain written all over his face seeing the scene right before his eyes as he watched the only girl he ever loved in a passionate lip lock with his worst adversary since high school.

"Wow Inuyasha looks like Kikyo was right man… Kagome really did move on with Koga." Miroku said looking at his heartbroken friend sadly. He could tell by the look on Inuyasha's face that he was feeling depressed.

"I can't believe it." Inuyasha said softly almost in a whisper.

"Now do you believe me Inuyasha…do you see how happy your precious little Kagome moved on with her life and forgot about you." Kikyo said smiling wickedly at him.

"You know what Kikyo just get the hell away from me and don't ever come near me again." Inuyasha said walking toward the entrance to the club so he could get the heck out of there.

"Wait Inuyasha.."

" Miroku.. I'll see you later alright I just need some time to myself if you don't' mind."

" Umm ….sure Inuyasha I understand but don't get to depressed okay man."

"Feh whatever." Inuyasha said as he looked at Miroku before leaving until something grabbed his arm making him turn around to face him it was none other than Miroku himself/

"Inuyasha are you sure your going be alright if you drive…why not let me take you back home your already in depress." Miroku said trying to talk some sense into his brokenhearted companion.

"Look Miroku I can get home on my own alright Ill see you later… don't even bother calling me in the morning." Inuyasha said once he finally got his arm away from Miroku and went out the entrance to the club. Kikyo walked away with wicked smirk on her face.

'Final my plan will almost be completed.' She said looking back at Kagome and Koga who stopped their kissing at went back to talking.

'Keep up the work Koga so we can have want we both want in the end.'

BlueMoon Goddess. Finally I'm done with this chapter. I wonder what Kikyo meant by that last statement? Any way tune in for the next chapter, which will be about Inuyasha and how he's sad and depressed about seeing Kagome and Koga at the club kissing.


	6. Missing You

BlueMoon Goddess; Hey guys I'm back with the sixth chapter here and I forgot to say this in my last chapter that the song from the last chapter was called Dance with me by Sisqo. Okay on with the chapter ad the song in this chapter is written in Italic okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the song in this chapter

Inuyasha walked out of the club and went across the street to where he parked his black BMW. As he got in the car and started the engine he sped away from the club toward home. He just couldn't get those memories of his beautiful Kagome; his sunshine was…in a passionate kiss with that son of a bitch Koga. The one who was his enemy since high school was kissing his girlfriend…no…. she was his ex-girlfriend now.

"I just can't believe she would do this…." Inuyasha said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"_Now do you believe me Inuyasha…do you see how happy your precious little Kagome moved on with her life and forgot about you." _

Inuyasha winced replaying Kikyo's words from a few minutes ago run through his mind But as much as he didn't want to believe it…she was right. Kagome did move his precious, his first love moved on with her life and forgot about him.

"I just…I just wished that I told you while we were dating maybe I could have prevented this from happing…I wouldn't have lost you." Inuyasha said, as his eyes got a little teary and let a few teardrops fall down from his heartbreaking face. As the stopped at a red light he sat back and let his mind wonder to his lost love.

_Standing here looking out my window_

_My nights are long and my days are cold_

_Cause I don't have you_

_How can I be so damn demanding?_

_I know you said that it's over now_

_But I can't let go_

As the traffic light turned green Inuyasha sped away still thinking.

'How could I've let her go like that….I should have been honest with her from the start. I know she probably never what's to see me again but I just can't forget about her.' Inuyasha said in thought.

_Every day I want to pick up the phone_

_And tell you that_

_You're everything I need and more_

_If only I could find you_

Inuyasha looked at his cell phone in the passenger's seat and tried to resist the urge to call Kagome up and tell her how much he loves her and that he's everything to her….but he couldn't…he just couldn't bare it.

_Like a cold Summer afternoon_

_Like the snow coming down in June_

_Like a wedding without a groom_

_I'm missing you_

_I'm the desert without the sand_

_You're the woman without a man_

_I'm a ring without a hand_

_I'm missing you_

When Inuyasha came to another red light he looked over to his left and he thought he saw her.

'K..K..Kagome' Inuyasha said in his mind as he thought he saw Kagome in the car next to him. But to his misfortune it wasn't Kagome it was another girl with blond hair who was talking and laughing with her friends. Guess his side mirrors were playing tricks on him.

'My mind must be playing tricks on me or something' Inuyasha thought as the light turned green and he once again sped away.

_Driving 'round thought I saw you pass me_

_My rearview mirror's playing tricks on me_

_Cause you fade away_

_Maybe I'm just hallucinating_

_Cause my loneliness got the best of me_

_And my heart's so weak_

It had only been 30 minutes and he's missing Kagome like crazy now. The only person who he has ever missed this much was his mother who died along time ago when he was in the third grade. He felt so angry that day that just cried and cried and cried begging for his mother to hold him tight. That's how he fells right now he fells as weak as he did when he was a child. Like he needs to be held by Kagome like she used to do when they were together. Damn his so emotionally right now.

_Every day I want to pick up the phone_

_And tell you that_

_You're everything I need and more_

_If only I could find you_

_Like a cold Summer afternoon_

_Like the snow coming down in June_

_Like a wedding without a groom_

_I'm missing you_

_I'm the desert without the sand_

_You're the woman without a man_

_I'm a ring without a hand_

_I'm missing you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Said I'm, I'm missing you_

_Like a cold Summer afternoon_

_Like the snow coming down in June_

_Like a wedding without a groom_

_I'm missing you_

_I'm the desert without the sand_

_You're the woman without a man_

_I'm a ring without a hand_

_I'm missing you_

_Like a cold Summer afternoon_

_Like the snow coming down in June_

_Like a wedding without a groom_

_I'm missing you_

_I'm the desert without the sand_

_You're the woman without a man_

_I'm a ring without a hand_

_I'm missing you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

'I'm missing you so much Kagome.'

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that was the sixth chappie I hoped you guess liked it and before I forget the song in this chapter was called ' Missing You' by Case and I'm going to take a little break from this chapter and write a brand new story okay. So please R&R guys see ya in a while, also if you have any ideas for this story put it with your reviews okay.


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note: I know some of you people who have read my story have complained about my grammar and such. Well let me tell you that from this point on if you read any of my stories and you see a grammar error or any kind of crap like that you guys better say it nicely because I know you guys wouldn't want me reading your fics and then reviewing you on how bad your writing and grammar is instead of telling you that the story was good. Anyway I'll try to make sure that I check my grammar errors all right!


	8. Miss you like mad

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm finally back with a new chapter for Forgive or Forget. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had a writer's block for this story and I couldn't think of anything. But during my break from this fic I wrote two other fics that are Yugioh called Surprising love, and A Love Detective Story. So go check them out when you finish this story. Anyway let's get the fic started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.

It was 3:00am as Inuyasha finally made it back to his house from the club and he was tired. He still couldn't believe that Kagome and Koga are a couple now and that he had lost his chance in hopes of getting back together with her. Imuyasha changed out of his clothes and got in his bed with nothing but boxers on. He lied down in his bed tossing and turning trying to get to sleep.

"Ohhh what's the damn point. I can't sleep cause she's on my mind." Inuyasha said trying to sleep but finding it impossible.

"Well since I can't sleep I might as well listen to the radio or something." He then gets out of bed and goes to his stereo system and listens to the radio in hopes of forgetting seeing Kagome at the club.

"I just…I just can't believe she would move on like this." Inuyasha said reclining out on his bed as he did before. As he was lying down on his bed a song on the radio got his attention.

_Going outta my mind, keep thinking about you.  
Keeping wondering when, I'll see you again.  
Can't believe that you're gone,  
Everything's all wrong.  
Thought that I could live without your love,  
But it's just not true, I'm nowhere without you.  
I would die if I'm without your touch.  
Hurts my heart so bad,_

'That's how I feel right now. I feel bad that I'll never be able to see Kagome again. From what I did to her I doubt that she would want to talk to me.' Inuyasha said thinking to himself.

_And miss you like mad.  
Like crazy, crazy,  
And I need my arms around you baby,  
And it's hurting so bad.  
Please save me, say that you take me back,  
Cause I miss you like mad.  
_

'Just thinking that I won't be able to hold her in my arms anymore hurts me. Just the thought seeing her in Koga's arms scares me. Knowing that I'll never smell that beautiful scent of hers.'

_Need you back in my life,  
I'm so lost without you.  
Baby, nothing feels right.  
Crying shamelessly at night.  
Keep asking myself, how was I so wrong.  
Thought that I could make it on my own,  
But there's just no way, I can take her heartache,  
And the thought of one more night alone,  
Makes my heart so sad._

'I need her back in my life. Without her I feel so lost you know…I wish I never broke up with her. I should have told her about me from the beginning.'

_And miss you like mad.  
Like crazy, crazy,  
And I need my arms around you baby,  
And it's hurting so bad.  
Please save me, say that you take me back,  
Cause I miss you like mad.  
_

"God I miss you like mad Kagome. I'll do anything to get you back…even if it means telling you my secret. But I don't care if that's what it'll take hell I'll do anything you want me to just so I could be with you again."_  
_

_I would give anything to get you back.  
I would do anyting you'd ever ask.  
All my world is in your hands,  
Give me one more chance,  
Cause I miss you like mad. _

And miss you like mad.  
Like crazy, crazy,  
And I need my arms around you baby,  
And it's hurting so bad.  
Please save me, say that you take me back,  
_Cause I miss you like mad.  
_

_And miss you like mad.  
Like crazy, crazy,  
And I need my arms around you baby,  
And it's hurting so bad.  
Please save me, say that you take me back_,  
_Cause I miss you like mad.  
_

_Cause I miss you like mad._

As the song ended he got up from his bed and turned off the radio. Then returned back to bed getting under the covers looking up at the ceiling pondering on what to do.

"She was the most precious thing to me ever. She was better than the other girls I used to date. She was my angel and look what I did to her. I broke up with her and even if I try to talk to her she probably wouldn't listen." Inuyasha said, as he just lied there staring into oblivion.

"Is…is this how she felt when I broke up with her? Did she toss and turn thinking about me then end up crying herself to sleep? Or did she listen reminisce about the times we spent and then use those memories to help her sleep?"

"Well want ever she did I'm sure she ended up going to sleep…so why can't I just do the same thing. I guess it's harder for me because even though I'm he one who broke up with her. I got hurt the most."

"Well I'm just to try and think about the times we shared. Maybe…maybe that will help me get to sleep." Inuyasha said as he turned out his lamp on his nightstand on the left side of his bed.

" Goodnight Kagome, I know you that you hate me but you know I will try and ask you to forgive me. Hopefully she'll and take me back." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes letting his dreams about him and Kagome ease his pain away as he drifts into slumber.

BlueMoon Goddess: So what do you think? I know it's short in all but don't worry the next one is going to be much longer than. Also the song was called Miss You Like Mad sung by Tyrese. Anyway until next time and remember R&R!


	9. The plan

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter to forgive or forget. I'm sorry I didn't update soon but I had to get ready for school and this chapter was hard to write. Anyway let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will sadly.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and everyone was in a good mood and having a spectacular day. Well…almost everyone.

Inuyahsa struggled to get out of bed, with big bags under his eyes and his eyes all red from not getting enough sleep last night. How could he sleep anyway? All he was doing was still thinking about Kagome and how he probably lost his chance to get back with her. Now that she was dating that jackass Koga he lost his chance. Inuyasha made his way toward the kitchen going into the refrigerator to get out a carton of orange juice. He then went to the cabinet and got out a glass to pour his juice in, then putting the juice back in the refrigerator. He then began to make some eggs, bacon, and sausage then he took a seat at the table with his food.

"I can't believe I let someone as special as Kagome get away. Maybe I should tell her that…no, no I can't tell her, she'll probably get mad at me for not telling her from the beginning when we were dating. Or worse she could never want to speak to me again." Inuyasha said sadly to himself as he took a gulp of his orange juice. Just then Miroku came into the kitchen and gave out a tired yawn as he saw Inuyasha sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Inuyasha, My isn't it a beautiful day today."

"What's so freaking good about it Miroku?" Inuyasha said in a mean kind of tone.

"My aren't you in a bad mood today."

"If you must know I didn't get any sleep last night."

"And why didn't…oh I see, let me guess you were up thinking about when Kagome kissed Koga at the club last night were you?" Miroku said going into the refrigerator to get out the carton of orange juice.

"I just can't believe she would date him. Out of all the people in Japan why would she date him?"

"I don't know, but I do know that she seems happy with now and that feeling fine without." Miroku said taking a seat next to Inuyasha and then taking a sip of his orange juice.

"But she should still be with me! I should have never broken up with her Miroku, I should have told her from the first time we were dating."

"So why don't you just tell her that…"

"No, I can't do it Miroku." Inuyasha said cutting Miroku off before he finished his sentence. " If I tell her she would get mad at me. Or worse she might hate me and never wanna see me again."

"C'mon Inuyasha we don't know that she'll never want to see you again. Kagome might get shocked but I doubt she would never wanna see you again."

"She' s not seeing me now, we haven't spoken to each other since I broke up with her. Besides even if I decide to tell her she probably wouldn't want to speak to me after the pain I caused her." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Of course she'll get mad at you and probably not wanna talk to you. I mean if I was Kagome and you dumped me on our two year anniversary, I would never wanna see you're ass again let alone speak to you."

"Look I know that I hurt her, but I just wanna talk to her and try to make it work again and start over. But I know that that's impossible now since she's going out with that jackass Koga…. sigh …I might have lost my chance." Inuyasha said sadly as he stood up and was heading out the kitchen.

"Wait Inuyasha, just because Kagome moved on with someone else it doesn't mean that you can at least tell her and get it off your chest." Miroku said stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.

"Like I sad before Miroku, I doubt she would even listen to what I have to say after what I did to her. It's just that…I can't believe I lost the only girl I ever cared for this much…and look what I did to her. I broke her heart and I know she's never coming back to me." Inuyasha said walking out of the kitchen and to his room and slammed the door shut. As soon as Inuyasha slammed the door Miroku got up from his seat and walked to Inuyasha's room and pressed his ears to the door to see what he was doing in there. Ten seconds later he heard some music playing in his room and was singing to a tune.

"Lonely I'm so lonely…I have nobody…for my owwwwnnnnnn, lonely I'm still lonely I have nobody for my owwwnnnnnnnn." Inuyasha sang from inside his bedroom. Miroku stepped away from the door and walked back to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes in the sink.

"He's even worse than I thought. I swear he never acted like this after he broke up with a girl. In fact he never got like this after he broke up with a girl, Kagome was the only girl that he's ever cared so deeply about. I need some help if I'm going to help Inuyasha mend his broken heart. And I know just the person." Miroku said as he left the dishes and picked up the phone on the wall near the sink and started to dial a number.

On the other side of Japan Sango walked into the kitchen yawning as she made her way to the refrigerator. She got out some apples, grapes, raspberries, strawberries, and vanilla yogurt. She went to the cabinet and took out a plate and put her apples, grapes, raspberries, and strawberries and put them on the plate along with her cup of yogurt. She also took out a glass and filled it with apple juice and then sat down at the table and began eating her breakfast. A few minutes later Kagome came in the kitchen singing a little tune.

"I woke up this morning, the sunshine was shining I put on my happy face

I'm living, I'm able, I'm breathing, I'm grateful to put on my happy face." She sang as she made her way to the refrigerator and took out a bagel and cream cheese.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning, did you have a good time at the club with Koga?" Sango said taking a bite out of her strawberry.

"Oh Sango I had a wonderful time with him." Kagome said getting a glass from the cabinet, then filling it with some cranberry juice and making her way to the table to sit down next to Sango.

"Really, tell me about it?"

"Well…we talked and got to know it each other. Then one of my favorite songs came on and we danced to it, then after a few dances we sat back down and then he did the most expected thing…Sango he actually kissed me." Kagome said feeling really happy.

"WHAT! You kissed him on the first date?" Sango said in a shocked tone from what her friend just said. Kagome never kissed a guy on the first date. The only person she kissed on the first date was Inuyasha. Kagome must have really liked Koga to do that.

"Yeah I know I can't believe it either. I never ever kissed on the first date maybe the second or third but never the first." Kagome said taking a bite out of her bagel and cream cheese.

"You know that's not true, the only other person you kissed on the first date was Inuyasha."

"I rather not talk about right now Sango."

"Oh c'mon Kagome it's obvious you still have feelings for him. And Inuyasha does for you."

"Yeah right Sango Inuyasha still has feelings for me."

"Kagome I know he still loves you and I can tell that deep down you still do too."

"Okay so let's say I still have feelings for him alright. How can I take him back and forgive him after what he did to me?" Kagome said taking a sip of her juice and taking a bite out of her bagel.

"But Kagome I'm sure he has a reason why he broke up with you. Besides like I said earlier he still has feelings for you and wants you to forgive him."

"If he has feelings for me then why did he break my heart on one of the most and special occasions? Why would he break up with me on our anniversary if he still has feelings for me?"

"I don't know why he did it, but there is a logical reason why he dumped you. I mean if I were you I would just forget about Inuyasha and move on. But I'm not you Kagome and I know that deep down you want to forgive him." Sango said taking a sip of her apple juice and biting a piece of her apple and a few grapes.

"Well anyway I don't have to worry about him forgiving me because I moved on with my life and found someone new."

"But Kagome…"

"No Sango I'm never gonna speak to him after what he did to me. I don't even wanna hear his name." Kagome said cutting Sango off.

"Kagome.." Before Sango could finish her sentence the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sango said standing up from her seat and walking to the phone. She picked up the phone and talked in the receiver part.

"Hello…. what do you want?" Sango said in an irritated tone to the person on the other line.

"Are you serious I'm not meeting your ass no where…okay, okay where do you want me to meet you?…..at the park in front of the entrance….alright what time?…….in ten minutes…. okay I'll meet you there in ten minutes….alright bye." Sango hang up the phone and started to head out of the kitchen until Kagome called her.

"So who was on the phone?"

"It was…ummm…just an acquaintance of mine said that he wants me to meet him in the entrance to the park."

"Oh some boyfriend of yours that you never told me about." Kagome said giving Sango a sly smirk.

"What that jackass, please like hell I would call that guy my boyfriend. Anyway I gotta be at the park in ten minutes so I probably won't be back until later okay."

"Okay, you don't have to worry about me I'll be here if you need me."

"Alright see ya later." Sango said leaving the kitchen making her way to her bedroom to get ready. Five minutes later Sango came out of her room wearing a black short skirt with a long dark blue sleeved-shirt and a black vest over the shirt. She was also wearing dark blue socks that went over her knees and black boots that came almost to her calves. Also she was wearing dark blue eye shadow and big silver hoop hearings.

"Bye Kagome see you later!" Sango yelled to Kagome as she head out the door to the park.

Ten minutes later Sango made it to the entrance of the park and looked around for the person she had to meet. When she finally spotted him leaning against the park gate she made her way over to him.

"I'm glad you were able to make it. You didn't tell Kagome that you're meeting me here did you?" The voice said leaning against the gate entrance.

"Cut the crap alright, you should be happy I even came and no I didn't tell her Miroku."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive she doesn't know, in fact she thought that I was meeting a boyfriend of mine that I never told her about."

"Come now Sango you know that I'm your boyfriend from all the times we've been through." Miroku said as he took his left hand and began rubbing it on Sango's butt. Sango growled low in her throat from Miroku's actions. Everytime she sees him he has to put a hand on her ass.

"You pervert I just came here and you're already touching me! Can't you keep your hands to yourself for even a one minute!" Sango said giving him a big slap right across his face leaving a big red mark.

"Oh come now Sango why must you treat me so?" Miroku said rubbing his red cheek.

"Because you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself you perv."

"But how can I keep my hands to myself when you're begging me to touch that beautiful round…"

"Don't even say another word. Now, what the hell did you call me down here for?" Sango asked Miroku rather angrily.

"I called you down here because I wanted to talk to you about Inuyasha." Miroku said giving her a serious look on his face.

"You mean you called me down here to talk about Inuyasha? Why couldn't we talk about him on the phone?" She was getting very angry now. They could have talked about Inuyasha over the home.

"We couldn't talk on the phone because I didn't want to risk Kagome hearing our conversation over the phone. Besides if she heard you talking about Inuyasha she would be very upset."

"Well she has ever right to be upset over that asshole. I mean what kind of guy breaks up with their girlfriend on their anniversary?" She said getting upset over again.

"Look I know Inuyasha was a real jackass for breaking up with Kagome, but he had a good reason to do so."

"Oh really? So why did he break up with her?"

"If I tell you have to promise me that you won't tell Kagome or another living soul."

"Don't worry I won't tell her or anyone else."

"Alright I'll tell you, Inuyasha broke up with Kagome because…"Miroku said as he leaned down to whisper why Inuyasha broke up with Kagome in Sango's ear. When Miroku finished and took a step back from Sango he saw that her face was in shock from what he just told her.

"Oh my god…are you serious?" Sango said shock and surprise evident in her voice. She couldn't believe her friend that she knew for some time was…damn she never suspected it.

"I'm very serious about this."

"I…I just can't believe it…Inuyasha is…"

"Yeah I know. I couldn't believe it when he told me, but now do you understand why he had to break up with Kagome." Miroku said cutting Sango off.

"I understand now, but now what's the use. If Inuyasha does end up telling Kagome she would just probably hate him even more or even be terrified of him."

"Well that might be true but Iuyasha said that he was going to tell her in hopes of getting back together with her."

"But how can he get her back after what he did to her. Even if she tells him I doubt that she would listen to what he has to say. Plus haven't you forgotten she's with Koga now, she wouldn't be able to go out with Inuyasha anymore."

"Then we'll just have to get them back together then."

"How can we do that Miroku?" Sango asked looking at Miroku quietly confused.

"It's simple we just need to set them up some how. We just have to think of ways to do it like giving Kagome letters and such." Miroku said giving Sango a smile.

"Miroku that's brilliant…but how are we going to get Kagome to meet Inuyasha? After what Inuyasha did she never wants to see him again."

"We can always set them up on a date at a restaurant or one of our favorite hangouts."

"Miroku that's a n awesome idea that this plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome back together." Sango said smiling.

Yep it just has to. Tomorrow afternoon we'll put our plan into action. Well until then." Miroku said as he started to run off from Sango.

"Uh Miroku what's the plan?" Sango yelled after him as he was running down the street.

"Tomorrow at ten o'clock in front of the arcade!" Miroku yelled back to Sango.

"Hmmmm…I just hope this plan will work." Sango said as she left the park and made her way back to her apartment.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you go guys, sorry I didn't mention what Inuyasha's secret is but don't worry I'll mention it soon. But I'm sure you guys already know it. I'll probably let him say it to Kagome or something like that. Anyway see ya next time and remember R&R please.


	10. Authors Note2

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello guys no this is not the next chapter to the Inuyasha fic to 'Forgive or Forget.' This here is an author's note. I know in the beginning I had one for the people who kept giving me bad reviews because of my grammar and such. Well I would like to let you know that I'm re-writing the chapters that have grammar errors and what not go right ahead and read it. Also I changed a few things in those chapters too. Don't worry though I will be updating this weekend so don't go having a fit and should have in the next chapter on monday.


	11. Putting the plan into action

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello guys I'm finally back with the next chapter! So, so, so sorry for taking so long to update this chapter but I was working on some one-shot stories and I wanted to get them out of the way, and go check them out their really good. Anyway let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Sango ran as fast as she could in the busy streets of Japan trying to get to her destination.

"I hope Miroku's still there." She said as she sped up. Today was the day they where her and Miroku were going to come up with a plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome back together, and today they were supposed to meet at the arcade to discuss the plan. But Sango was running late cause Kagome kept asking like 21 questions of were she was going, and it took forever to get her off Sango's case.

"Finally I made it." Sango saw Miroku standing outside the arcade leaning against the wall.

"Hey Sango, I see you finally made it." Miroku said as Sango ran to him and was trying to catch her breath from the running she did.

"Hey Miroku, sorry I'm late. Kagome kept asking me where I was going and it took forever for me to get her off my back."

"You didn't tell her where you were going did you?"

"No I didn't tell her, she just thinks I'm going to the store or something."

"That's good, cause we don't want her finding out our plan." Miroku said.

"Yeah. So how should we get them back together?" Sango said.

"Hmmm…we could just send letters to them and say that the other sent it."

"But there's one problem Miroku, Kagome's still mad at Inuyasha so I doubt she'll want to come if he sent the letter."

"Yeah I guess your right. How about we each call them and tell them to meet at a certain place."

"Good plan, but if we each call them up and tell them to meet somewhere Kagome wouldn't stay when she sees Inuyasha. In fact she'll probably run away before she reaches the place if she sees him."

"Alright then why don't you think of something thing?" Miroku said.

"Gladly, now here's what I was thinking. How about we both take them somewhere and they supposedly see each other."

"Go on." Miroku said sounding very interested in the plan.

"Okay…let's just say that I take Kagome somewhere for a girls night out or something and then you surprisingly show up with Inuyasha."

"Ohhh I see, that way they won't think that we set them up or anything. And to make it better we could say that we need to go to the bathroom or something and leave them alone for a while. While were gone they should be back to normal in no time."

"That's a good idea Sango. For someone who's beautiful you have good ideas too." Miroku said smiling at Sango's blushing face. But sadly all good things have to come to an end when Miroku reached his hand out and started rubbing on her butt. Sango turned bright red and slapped the shit out of Miroku.

"Miroku this is hardly the time to be perverted!" Sango said fuming at Miroku.

"Hey I couldn't help myself." He said rubbing his red cheek. "It's not my fault that my hand wonders to your territories."

"Well then try to keep your damn hands to yourself you perv!" After a few seconds Sango calmed down and spoke again. "Anyway now that we have the plan, where should we take them?"

"How about Queen of Spades, it's really nice." Miroku suggested.

"You mean that new club? Sure why not, Kagome said it was really nice when she went there on her date with Koga."

"Well after we get her and Inuyasha back together she'll forget all about Koga."

"Let's just hope your right Miroku. So should we meet up tonight or tomorrow night?"

"How about tomorrow night at 10 o'clock. Besides I doubt Inuyasha wants to get out of bed tonight let alone go to a club."

"Alright so tomorrow night at 10 o'clock. But make sure you guys come a few minutes later, otherwise it would seem to obvious that you come with us." Sango stated.

"Okay then how about you arrive at 10 and I'll come five minutes later."

"That's cool with me. Well I better get going, I told Kagome I'd only be out for a few minutes." Sango started running off back to the apartment. "See you tomorrow night Miroku!" She yelled waving.

"See ya Sango!" Miroku yelled back then went into the arcade to play some games. Since he was there he might as well past the time before he goes back home. Sango made it back to the apartment without a time to spare.

"I'm back Kagome!" She said as she came through the door. Kagome was on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn while watching Mean Girls on cable. (A/N that is a funny movie, I recommend you to see it. You'll fall out laughing.)

"Hey Sango, so did you get anything from the store while you were out?"

"What store…I mean…no they didn't have what I wanted so I didn't get anything." Sango said quickly.

"Oh…okay." Kagome said turning back to the movie.

'That was close. Almost spilled the beans.' Sango thought wiping her forehead. "Speaking of going out."

"Who's speaking of going out Sango?"

"No one, but since you mentioned it. Wanna go to the club tomorrow night?"

"I don't know Sango, I kinda had plans with Koga tomorrow."

"Oh come on Kag." She said sitting on the couch next to her. "We hadn't had a girls night with just the two of us since you started dating Koga."

"I still don't know Sango."

"Oh please Kagome, you can always reschedule your date. Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaasssssee." Sango said giving Kagome the puppy dog eyes.

"Ohhhh…alright we can go to the club, just stop giving me those pitiful puppy dog eyes." Sango reached over and hugged her friend very tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, were going to have so much fun tomorrow night just you wait." She said getting up and heading to her room leaving Kagome on the couch. 'It'll be even more fun when Inuyasha comes and you guys kicking it just like old times.'

"Hey Inuyasha I'm back!" Miroku said as he came through the door. He walked into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha at the table eating a club sandwich.

"So your finally out of your room." Miroku said joining him at the table.

"I only came out to get something to eat. After that I'm going back to my room."

"Well since your eating mind sharing some of that food with your best friend." Miroku said reaching over trying to get some food.

"I might still be upset about losing my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm sharing my got damn food with you." Inuyasha growled sending Miroku a death glare.

"Okay, okay I won't ask anymore. Oh before I forget, how about we go to the club tomorrow night."

"I don't feel like going to the damn club tomorrow." Inuyasha mumbled loudly.

"Oh come on Inuyasha it'll be fun."

"If it's going to be so much fun then why don't you just go by yourself."

"Because it won't be as much fun without you there."

"Well you'll just have to have fun without me cause I'm not going." Inuyasha said getting angry. He said he didn't want to go, so why was Miroku bugging the shit out of him so much?

"Listen Inuyasha you need to go out and stop whining about Kagome. Now were going tomorrow night and that's final!" Miroku said angrily.

"Fine I'll go, happy now asshole."

"Yes in fact I am." Miroku said. Inuyasha got up from the table and went to the fridge to get something to drink. When his back was turned Miroku reached over and tried to get a piece of food off of Inuyasha's plate.

"I thought I said to get the hell off of my food." Inuyasha said his back facing Miroku.

"Oh come on Inuyasha can't you just share some with me"

"Get your own damn food."

"But I want some of yours." Miroku whined.

"Well tough luck." Inuyasha said grabbing his plate of food and walking to his room. Miroku sat there until he got up and grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" Sango answered on the other line.

"Hey Sango it's me."

"Oh hey Miroku."

"So how did it go with Kagome?"

"Great, were on for tomorrow night. How about Inuyasha?"

"It took some time but he's going."

"Great, sooner or later our friends will be back to normal in no time." Sango said.

"I just hope it works out. Alright see you tomorrow Sango."

"See ya tomorrow Miroku." Mirkou hung up the phone when he heard a click and then went to his room to relax for the rest of the day. Sango hung up the phone in her room and went back to picking out an outfit to wear tomorrow night..

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you go, sorry if it seemed short to some people but I still hope you liked it. The next chapter will be when Inuyasha and Kagome see each other again at the club, so tune in for the next chapter. See ya soon, and please R&R cause your reviews are welcome!


	12. Back to the way things were?

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm back and well with the next chapter! Again sorry for not updating sooner but I had other story ideas to be taken care of. Anyway let's get on with the fic shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

It was Saturday night and what a night it was. People were going out to clubs to have one hell of a time! Also tonight was the night were Miroku and Sango were going to get Inuyasha and Kagome back together again. Sango was in her room getting ready to head to the club.

"Tonight Kagome and Inuyasha will be back together and happy before we know it." She said as she finished applying her makeup. "There that should do it." Sango was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a pink belt and on the jeans was some pink thread on it, a pink halter-top with a cute short jean jacket just like the pants. She had on some pink chucks and for makeup some pink eye shadow and for jewelry a pair of pink large guitar earrings with a necklace to match. Sango glanced at the clock on her dresser and saw that it was almost ten o'clock.

"Oh my God we gotta leave soon. Better see if Kagome's done yet." Sango made her way to Kagome's room and opened the door without knocking.

"Kag are you almost done yet?" Sango asked her.

"Almost done Sango, just have to put the finishing touches on my makeup." Kagome said finishing her makeup. "There... finished, so how do I look Sango?" She said turning toward her friend.

"Very good, enough to have guys all over your ass." Sango said smirking at her friend. Kagome was wearing a pair of black baby phat jeans with some black high-heeled boots, a red tank top, and a black jean jacket with the baby phat logo on it. For makeup she had on red eyes shadow, red lip-gloss, and a pair of large baby phat earrings with the necklace to go with it.

"Well since your done let's go."

"Why do we have to leave now?" Kagome asked.

"Because…ummm…so we can get in free. Yeah, you know that ladies get in free before ten so we gotta go now." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out of her room and to the front door and out. They made it to the club with time to spare.

'Made it.' Sango thought looking at her car clock that read 9:57 in green numbers. They were only three minutes early.

"Wow Sango you sure wasted no time coming early."

"Yeah well I wanted to get in before they made us pay."

"I can tell by your driving. Girl you were driving like a maniac." Kagome said getting out and walking across the street to the club.

"At least the line isn't that long." Sango said getting out and joining her.

"Yeah well that's true." They made it inside the club without having to pay and saw that it was packed. People were dancing while some were at the bar, and others were doing other stuff.

"Man it's freaking packed tonight." Kagome said making her way to a table.

"Well what do you expect? It's Saturday night and people go out mostly on Saturday nights." Sango said.

"Yeah that's true." Every once in awhile Sango kept looking at the entrance, as if she was waiting for someone to come through it and it was kinda staring to freak Kagome the hell out.

"Sango why do you keep looking at the entrance?"

"Oh Kagome you probably drank to much vodka. I'm merely just looking around." Sango said. The truth was that she kept looking at the entrance to make sure Miroku was coming with Inuyasha.

'Where is he? He was supposed to be here by now.' She thought. Just on cue she saw Miroku walk through the club with Inuyasha. Miroku looked around to see if Sango was here yet and when he spotted her he made his way to her.

"Hey Sango." Miroku said.

"Hey Miroku, what a surprise to see you here, look who's here Kagome."

"Who's here San…"Kagome stopped her sentence when she looked up and saw Inuyasha. "Inu……Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said once he noticed Kagome there.

"I'm getting outa here." Kagome said as she was getting up ready to leave.

"Wait Kagome, just because Inuyasha's here doesn't mean you have to leave. Besides were here for a girls night out remember."

"Yeah but…."

"No buts missy. Now sit back down , in fact Miroku, Inuyasha you guys wanna join us?"

"I don't think that's…."

"Sure we would love to." Miroku said cutting Inuyasha off,who just glared daggers at him.

"So you guys want something to drink?" Sango offered. "It's my treat."

"Sure why not." Miroku said before getting up. "I'll go get them."

"I'll come with you." Sango said also standing up until Kagome grabbed her arm.

"Sango what are you doing?" You can't just leave me here with him." She said to her in a whisper like tone so Inuyasha or Miroku wouldn't hear her.

"It's not like he's going to kill you or anything. Besides it won't take long, were just getting drinks." Sango let go of Kagome's grip and went with Miroku to the bar. They didn't even look at each other as they sat there. Kagome would have left too if it wasn't for Sango. The things she does for friendship. Even though she was still mad at Inuyasha she couldn't help but look at him. He was looking so damn fine and he was starting to make her go weak just by staring just like old times.

'No…I can't think like that." She thought shaking her head at the way she was thinking about Inuyasha. 'It's over between us and I'm with Koga now.' But deep down she couldn't help but still think of how cute he is. Inuyasha wasn't doing that good either. He couldn't help but glance at her a couple of times, looking at her in her cute ass outfit. She was looking good and shit like that, he just wanted to reach over there and kiss those beautiful lips of hers.

'But I can't even do that since were not together anymore. She's with that jerk Koga now.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

"So…..how have you been?" Kagome asked breaking the silence. She might as well make conversation with him.

"You really wanna know how I've been?"

"Yeah I do."

"To tell you the truth I've been doing pretty messed up since we broke up." Inuyasha said making Kagome blush a slight pink.

"So how about you? I heard you were dating Koga, I'm sure your happy with him."

"Yeah well we started dating for a bit and so far it's going alright. What about you, did you find someone new?" Kagome asked.

"No, I haven't even dated anyone else since we broke up."

"Oh…"She said. She felt kind of bad for him. But it wasn't her fault he broke up with her. It was his choice to see other people and that's what she did. At the bar Sango and Mirolu were looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"There not doing so good over there Miroku." Sango said sipping her drink.

"Give them time Sango. They've been through a lot and it'll tale sometime." Miroku said.

"I just wish they would make up and be together again. They both still love each other but there to dense to admit it." She said Miroku nodding in agreement. She had a point. Even their not together anymore deep down they still have feelings for each other.

Back to where Inuyasha and Kagome, they still weren't comfortable being around each other, but slowly they started to engage in conversation. A minute it was like old times.

"Oh and remember the time in high school when we did that school play." Kagome said.

"Yeah it was the play 'Grease.' I was Danny and you were Sandy."

"I remember that play like it was yesterday. 'It's were we first met each other too.' She thought just realizing it.

"You actually dyed your hair blonde for it too." Inuyasha said chuckling a bit.

"Hey I didn't look that bad with it on."

"Yeah you did, in fact you had to walk around with it on for months." He busted out laughing.

"That's not funny Inu! Besides I couldn't even get the stuff out of my hair, and I washed it like 5 times."

"That was unexpected."

"What was?"

"You haven't called me Inu since we were dating."

"Well ummmm….ummmm…I…umm." Kagome stuttered blushing slightly.

"All right ladies and gentlemen I wanna see all y'all out on the dance floor. So ladies shake that thing and move it!" The DJ said in the booth above the dance floor as he hit them off with another tune.

**Oh Yeaah... ah ah ah...**

**Is ah big dancehall song in know**

**Madzart alongside Kevin Lyttle**

**You know how it is, you know how we go**

**You know**

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?" He said standing up putting his hand out for her to take. Kagome was a bit hesitant about dancing with him. I mean wouldn't it be kinda weird dancing with you ex-boyfriend. Ah what the hell it would only be one dance, and one dance couldn't help hurt right?

"Sure." Kagome said taking his hand leading her to the dance floor. When they got to the dance floor they started moving to the rhythm and the beat of the music dancing and getting into the song.

**For the longest while we jamming in the Party**

**And you're wining on me**

**Pushing everything**

**Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)**

**But if you think you're gonna get away from me**

**You better change your mind**

**You're going home...**

**You're going home with me tonight**

**SO LET ME HOLD YOU**

**GIRL CARESS MY BODY**

**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**

**-TURN ME ON**

**-TURN ME ON...**

**LET ME JAM YOU**

**GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME**

**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**

**-TURN ME ON**

**-TURN ME ON...**

That's exactly what Inuyasha did. He held her as they danced to the song feeling the rhythmto the beat. In fact it was just like the old times when they would dance like this with him holding her and her being in his arms relaxing and moving to the beat along with him.

**The girl ya nah go get way tonite**

**If she think madd man nah go fight**

**Me done feed she with popcarn and sprite**

**Now she whar come fly way like kite**

**Ooh Yea Yea**

**Ooh Yea Yea**

**Ooh Yea Yea Yeah**

**Ooh Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea...**

**One hand on the ground & Bumper cock sky high**

**Wining hard on me**

**Got the Python**

**Hollerin' for mercy - Yea hey - ai**

**Then I whisper in her ear So wine harder**

**And then she said to me**

**Boy just push that thing**

**Push it harder back on me**

Kagome leaned up to Inuyasha's ear and whispered something in his ear as she was still moving in cynic with him and to the beat.

"I want you to do what the song suggested and push it up on me." Kagome whispered in his ear smiling slightly, then turned around so her back was to his chest. Inuyasha was surprised by this but soon that surprise turned into a big grin as he whispered back.

"Oh don't worry I will." He said as they began to grind up on each other from behind to the music.

**SO LET ME HOLD YOU**

**GIRL CARESS MY BODY**

**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**

**-TURN ME ON**

**-TURN ME ON...**

**LET ME JAM YOU**

**GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME**

**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**

**-TURN ME ON**

**-TURN ME ON...**

At first Kagome couldn't believe what she was doing. Here she was dancing with her ex-boyfriend and grinding him from behind no less. She had a boyfriend now for goodness sakes and his name was Koga. But what the hell, it's only one dance, so that shouldn't change anything right? Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Here they were dancing like they were together again and Kagome wasn't saying a thing about it. Especially when shewas going out withthat jackass Koga. But he didn't really give a damn about Koga, all he cared about was Kagome, and if this was the only chance he could ever get with her. Then he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

**Girl Just Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Squeeze Me**

**Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me**

**Girl Just Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Squeeze Me**

**Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me**

As they were still dancing Kagome turned around and when she did it caused her to be a little bit too close to Inuyasha's face causing her to blush slightly. While taking the chance Inuyasha made the move and leaned down to kiss her deep full lips. Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise but then closed as she really got into the kiss. They started to move a bit slower on the dance floor as they kissed, soon having Kagome wrap her arms around Inuyasha's neck pulling him closer to her.

**The girl ya nah go get way tonite**

**If she think madd man nah go fight**

**Me done feed she with popcarn and sprite**

**Now she whar come fly way like kite**

**Ooh Yea Yea**

**Ooh Yea Yea**

**Ooh Yea Yea Yeah**

**Ooh Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea...**

Sango almost choked on her drink when she saw something that caused her eyes to open wide in amazement.

"Miroku, look at Inuyasha and Kagome." She said pulling on his arm. Miroku turned around to see what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing and what he saw caused him to open his mouth wide open letting his jaw drop to the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome were on the dance floor kissing each other.

"Whoa, I can't believe there kissing like that. Especially on the dance floor." Miroku said surprised.

"Oooohhhh, I'm so happy! I knew this plan would work Miroku. They came here not speaking to each other and now there being open just like when they were a couple. This is perfect, if they get along like this they'll be back to normal before the club closes and Kagome will forget all about Koga and dump him.

"I'm not sure Sango it might take some time before they actually get back to the way they were before." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome making out on the dance floor, while he took a sip of his rum and coke.

"Are you serious Miroku? There hitting it off with a great start, besides I'm sure Kagome will forgive Inuyasha after what he did and they'll still be back to the way they were before the club closes." Sango said smiling taking a sip of her martini.

"I just hope your right about this Sango. After all he still hasn't told her about his little secret."

"I know that Miroku, but I'm sure Kagome wouldn't even care as now as long as she has her Inuyasha back. You'll see after tonight id over they'll be back to the way they were. Trust me." She said smiling confidently at Miroku then looking back over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I'll try to trust you on this one Sago." Miroku said also returning his gaze back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

**For the longest while we jamming in the Party**

**And you're wining on me**

**Pushing everything**

**Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)**

**But if you think you're gonna get away from me**

**You better change your mind**

**You're going home...**

**You're going home with me tonight**

Back on the dance floor, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer as he deepened the kiss. He just couldn't believe it. He thought that he would never taste these sweet lips again and here he is, kissing his ex-girlfriend and soon to be girlfriend again. Kagome was also thinking about the situation she was in,

'I can't believe it. I'm here kissing Inuyasha and I haven't pushed him off. This feels so damn wrong, but yet it feels so right.' She thought as she kissed him back with everything she had. God how she missed his sweet kisses and loving embrace. Then all of a sudden a picture of Koga flashed in her mind. She opened her eyes and broke away from the kiss and away form his embrace. Koga, how could she forget about Koga? That's right she was with Koga now, and she couldn't bring herself to do this to him. Not after all he did to forget about Inuyasha and move on. Even what just happened between Inuyasha and her she knew that it can never happen again.

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**GIRL CARESS MY BODY**

**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**

**-TURN ME ON**

**-TURN ME ON...**

**LET ME JAM YOU**

**GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME**

**YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU**

**-TURN ME ON**

**-TURN ME ON...**

"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to go over and hug her but she quickly shoved him off.

"I can't do this." She whispered to herself.

"What? You can't do what?" He questioned.

"I can't do this….I…I just can't, I can't hurt Koga."

"Koga? What the hell does he have to do with this? Kagome he doesn't care for you, especially not the way I care and adore you. And just by what we just did you still care for me too."

**Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me**

**Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me**

**Hug Me, Hug Me, Squeeze Me, Squeeze Me**

**Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me**

"Inuyasha I…." God she didn't need this now, of all times not know. She couldn't go back to Inuyasha especially since she was now devoted to Koga and with him now.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I…I just don't know what to think now, I'm sorry." She said getting off the dance floor leaving a confused Inuyasha there as the song ended. Kagome walked over to the bar where Sango and Miroku were.

"Sango can we leave now." She asked Sango looking like she almost wanted to cry.

"Kagome what hap…."

"I rather not talk about, can we please just leave? Kagome said cutting her off. Sango gave her friend a worried look then got up from her seat.

"Okay we can leave. I'll talk to you later Miroku."

"Alright, see ya Sango." Kagome and Sago then made there way toward the exit and out the door. Miroku got up from his seat at the bar and walked over to Inuyasha who was still on the dance floor.

"What the hell happened?" Miroku asked his friend concerned.

"….."

"Inuyasha?"

"I rather not talk about alright, I'm getting tired let's leave." Inuyasha said a bit of hurt in his voice. Miroku was about to say something until he quickly shut it not wanting to push Inuyasha's button.

"Alright we can leave, c'mon." Miroku said as they too made there way to the exit and leaving. On the other side of the club a pair of angry eyes saw the whole scene between Inuyasha and Kagome and was that person mad.

"I can't believe it, I don't believe it. She was supposed to be over him. Well Koga is going to hear about this." The person said taking a big gulp out off their drink.

BlueMoon Goddess: Oooooohhhhhhh, Inuyasha, and Kagome are starting it off kind of good! But who was the person that them together? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter, and the name of this song was called Turn me on sung by Kevin Lyttle. Also remember to R&R read and review please!


	13. Secrets revealed

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm finally back with chapter 13 for Forgive or Forget. My gosh it took me days to write it since I was working on other stories too, and summer homework, and since I'm a junior in high school now it's going to be rare that I update right away.. Well before I keep running my mouth let's get on with the chapter shall we!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

"She was…WHAT?"

"It's true Koga. I saw her dancing with him at the club a few hours ago, and then they started kissing right on the dance floor." The person said, on the pay phone at the club to Koga.

"So let me get this straight. You saw Kagome and Inuyasha at the club dancing. Then they started kissing." Koga said, in a pissed of voice.

"Yeah, I saw it with my own two eyes Koga."

'That little…' Koga thought, angrily. He couldn't believe how Kagome lied to him like that. She said that she was going to hang out with Sango. But secretly she was going to see Inuyasha.

"So Koga what do you think we should do next?" The person asked, on the other end as.

"I'll deal with Kagome myself. As for you, if you see them together anytime soon call me and let me know.

"Got it, don't worry Koga. Kagome's already in your grasp now. As for Inuyasha I got him right were I want him, and of course with a bit of his personal information."

"Alright and thanks for the information. I'll talk to you later…Kikyo." Koga said, hanging up his cell phone.

"See you Koga." Kikyo said, as she hung up the pay phone, then made her way out of the club. 'You better not be trying to get back with Kagome, Inuyasha. Cause if you do, I'll tell your little secret to the entire town.' Kikyo thought, angrily.

The next day Kagome and Sango were sitting in a restaurant eating some delicious food that they ordered.

"So Kagome did you have a good time at the club yesterday with me?" Sango asked Kagome, looking straight at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I had a good time hanging out with you Sango. I haven't really spent that much time with you since I started going out again." Kagome said.

"Speaking about Inuyasha."

"What about him Sango?" Kagome asked, her questionably.

"Nothing, but now that you mention it. What was that kiss about you and him had on the dance floor?" Sango asked, putting down her fork. Kagome was afraid she would mention about last night. Sango kept asking her last night what was going on and Kagome told her to just forget about it and change the subject. Now she couldn't just brush it off and change the subject.

"Well…are you gonna tell me what happened or not?" Sango asked, looking at a dazed Kagome.

"Huh? Oh…to tell you the truth. I… don't know." She said, kind of sadly.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah Sango, I don't know. I mean we were dancing and acting like we were when we used to be together. Then next then you know he kissed me, and for some reason when he kissed me all these old feelings came rushing back to me."

"Wow, so what are you gonna do?" asked Sango.

"What do mean what am I gonna do?"

"I mean are you gonna think about you feelings for him and take a little time off for seeing Koga so you can make sure of your feelings."

"There's nothing for me to think about Sango. It wasn't even that big of a deal since it was only a kiss." Kagome said.

"Ahh! A kiss that got you feeling for him again. And if you still believe you have feelings for him you have to choose who you want to stick wit." Sango said. She knew if Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha, she should follow her instincts and get back together with him and dump that loser Koga. To tell you the truth, Sango never really liked him in the first place. Even in high school she hated him.

"I don't have to choose Sango, because I'm not going to break it off with Koga and get back with Inuyasha. The kiss meant nothing and I'm not having feelings for Inuyash"

'And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears, so done with wishing you were still here, said I'm so sick of love songs so love songs so sad and slow, so why can't I turn off the radio?' Kagome picked up her cell phone to see who it was calling her.

"Well speak of the devil. Hello?"

'Hey Kagome.'

"What do want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sounding slightly irritated.

'I have something I want to tell you.' Inuyasha said, on the other end of the phone.

"Then tell me now."

'It can't be said over the phone.'

"Fine, when do you want me to meet you?"

'Are you free now?'

"I'm having lunch with Sango now. So maybe"

"Does Inuyasha wanna meet you somewhere?" Sango asked, interrupting her conversation.

"Yeah." Kagome said, talking to Sango with her mouth away from the mouth piece.

"Then go ahead and go meet him girl!"

"But what about our lunch?"

"Don't worry about lunch Kagome. Go ahead and see him." Sango said, reassuringly.

"Alright if your sure. Inuyasha I can meet you now, just tell me where you want me to meet you." Kagome said, back to Inuyasha.

'Can you meet me at the park in about ten minutes?'

"Ummm…I should be there in that amount of time."

'Okay I'll see you in ten minutes then.'

"Okay see ya then." Kagome said, hanging up her cell phone. "Well I better get going to the park. I'll see ya later Sango." She said, as she got up and left the restaurant making her way to the park to meet Inuyasha.

"See ya Kag! And thanks for leaving me with the bill!" Sango said, the last sentence a bit angrily. Kagome made it to the park in just the right time and now she was waiting patiently for Inuyasha to show up.

'I wonder what he wants to see me for? He did sound serious on the phone. Maybe he wants us to"

"Kagome!" A voice called out to her, breaking her out of her thoughts. Kagome turned to the direction of the voice and saw Inuyasha running toward her.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said, a little bit nervous as he finally approached her.

"I'm glad you were able to show up."

"Well at first I didn't want to come. But I decided to come since I have a few answers that need to be answered." Kagome said.

"Well before I give you any answers that need to be answered. I just wanna say about the kiss"

"Inuyasha don't." Kagome said, interrupting him. "You don't have to apologize and quite frankly it was kinda my fault also if I led you on in anyway at all. But I gotta tell you that the kiss meant nothing to me at all Inuyasha."

"Oh it didn't?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah it didn't."

"Then why did you let me kiss if it meant nothing?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"It didn't mean anything." Kagome said back.

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" He asked, slightly angrily.

"I don't why I let you kiss me Inuyasha. But I'm telling you now that it didn't mean anything."

"Don't play yourself Kagome." He said, coming closer to her. "You know good and well that you felt something when we kissed at the club. When we were dating you always melted at the slightest touch from me."

"That was then but since were not together anymore it won't work. Besides Koga is the only one who can me feel things now." Kagome said, trying to be confident toward Inuyasha as she sees him coming toward her.

"Really? So does Koga hold you close to him… like this?" Inuyasha said, as he pulled Kagome close to him that she could feel his hot breath grazing her lips. But Kagome was strong and even though she didn't show it, she was starting to get weak just from him holding her. Just like in the old days.

"Does he.. kiss your neck? Like this." Inuyahsa said, as he leaned down to kiss Kagome's neck gently and sucking a bit harder also, causing Kagome to shiver a bit and let out a broken moan. "Does he kiss your lips…like this?" He then went down and captured those sweet lips of hers. But before his lips could even touch hers, she got out of his grasp and backed away from him.

"Stop it Inuyasha, don't even try to make me forget about Koga with just one kiss from you. Cause it's not gonna work like it did at the club." Kagome said, trying to hold tears back. She just couldn't deal with this anymore.

"But it did make you forget about him for that minute. And I'm not going to watch and let him have you!" Inuyasha said, angrily.

"Well you should've thought about that on our anniversary!" Kagome said, finally letting the tears come down her eyes.

"Kagome….."

"Why Inuyasha? Why did you have to break up with me?" Kagome cried out to him, letting the tears soak her beautiful face. "We had a good thing between us Inuyasha. So why would you blow our love away like that, huh? For some other girl perhaps or that you just got tired of being with me?"

"No, I didn't break up with you for some other girl Kagome. I would never leave you for some other bitch. Nor did I leave you because I was getting tired of you, hell I loved our time together and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Inuyasha said, trying to come closer to her. Causing Kagome to back away even more.

"Then why? Why did you do it?"

"Because…because……"

"Inuyasha just say it! You know what it is so just say it!"

"Damn it, because I'm a hanyou!" Inuyasha said, closing his eyes waiting for some kind of blow or hateful words to come at him. When none came he opened his eyes to see Kagome looking at him in shock.

"Y-You're….you're a what?" Kagome said, softly still in shock.

"I said the reason why I broke up with you was because I'm a hanyou." Kagome looked at him shocked, but then got angry with him.

"That's impossible! You can't be a hanyou, plus you told me that you found someone else when you broke up with me."

"That was a lie to cover this up." Inuyasha said.

"But you can't be a hanyou, I would've noticed it if you were." Kagome said. To prove he was a hanyou, Inuyasha said a few words under his breath and in a blink of an eye his features changed. Instead of his human ears he had sliver doggie ears on top of his head, fangs, and sharp claws to match. Kagome stood there surprised and shocked seeing what he really was.

"Kagome I wish I had the guts to tell you this, but I…." But he didn't get to finish as he saw Kagome run away from him. Crying along the way. "Kagome wait!" He called out to her, but she didn't slow down for him, not even for a second. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe that he was a hanyou. From the two years they were dating he didn't have the nerve to tell her. Inuyasha didn't even bother to stop her. He knew that she would be mad and he understood if she didn't want to talk to him anymore.

'At least I tired…but I ended up losing the girl I ever loved.' Inuyasha thought, as he walked out of the park. But unknown to him, someone was watching the little scene before their eyes.

"Well it looks like I won't have to blackmail him anymore since Kagome practically rejected him again. And now since she doesn't want him anymore I can have Inuyasha all to myself." The person said, as they made their way out of the park. Kagome finally reached her apartment and as soon as she got in went straight to her bedroom. She jumped on the bed and cried her eyes out.

'I can't believe he lied to me all those years and times I spent with him! If I knew that he was a half-demon I would never have dated him.' She thought, as she continued to cry in her pillow. Thank goodness Sango wasn't here at the moment or she would be asking a hundred questions about what happened between her and Inuyasha.

"I just believe that after all the years we were dating he never thought to tell me this. Even though he already knew that I despised demons of any sort." Kagome said, crying only a little bit of tears. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeves and then rolled over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. "Oh well it doesn't matter anymore…because I'm with Koga now and forgot about Inuyasha. So…it really doesn't matter."

BlueMoon Goddess: WHOA! That was a lot of typing to do. Well I hope you guys liked it, and I know for one of my reviewers who guessed that Inuyasha was a hanyou, they were right. However that wasn't the only reason why, and don't worry I'll mention the other reason in a later chapter. Also if you didn't know who the person was that saw them in the park, then your really dumb. And I'll also mention why Kagome doesn't really care for demons later. So please R&R and I want lots of them too, and I'll see you in the next chapter…which will probably take a couple of weeks…or possibly months, but let's hope your sake it's not.


End file.
